Out of the Abyss
by JotunFrostPrincess
Summary: After falling into the abyss and getting captured by The Other, Loki escapes. This will consist of many chapters showing all the various sides of Loki. Angry Loki, Damaged Loki, and all Lokis in between. Loki seeks his most devoted servant on Midgard. Loki/OC. [Warning: Bloodletting, Blasphemy, BDSM, etc.]
1. Chapter 1 - Loki Escapes

Loki materialized on Earth drained. His skin glistened with sweat, tears, and he was covered in dirt. His hair was tangled and ratted. There were dark circles under his now pale grey eyes. His lips were chapped, his skin a pale greyish-green. He was barely alive, barely breathing. He barely made the trip. He immediately collapsed and fell into unconsciousness.

When he woke up, a stray cat was sniffing his face which he swatted away growling at it. He slowly sat up. His head hurt, the area around him appeared to be spinning, and his mouth was dry. He was shaking. He knew he was almost dead, but he was alive. He escaped. He made it through.

He stood up slowly, holding his hands out to keep his balance in order to keep from falling over. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly bent down and grabbed some dirt, working the soil around in his hands. He looked at the stray cat looking at him. The smell of the air, the dirt, the animal - they could only mean one thing.

"Shit," he sighed, disgusted, violently throwing the dirt back towards the ground. "Midgard. I had to end up here. Of all the filthy, disgusting..." he trailed off.

He sniffed the air again and cupped his hand around his ear, he perked up. He heard and smelled water.

Walking about a half mile, he reached a stream. He submerged his head into the water and drank and then bathed himself and washed his clothes. He hissed, grunted, and moaned his way through his bath. The water stung the countless cuts all over his body. Being tortured by an alien race was not high on his list of activities to repeat again soon. He had been cut, beaten, waterboarded, bound, gagged, blindfolded, starved, dehydrated, isolated - any torture you can imagine, he underwent during his time in captivity.

He was hardened. Primal. Vicious. On top of everything, he was hungry.

He emerged from the stream with clean skin and hair, clean clothes, and his thirst quenched, for now. He scanned the area trying to figure out which direction to head. His eyes were dark.

In the distance he heard a whistle, he decided to walk in that direction. In a few hours, another train came through, he hopped on the back car and hitched a ride to civilization. He rode the train all the way to New York City where he hopped off and went to an apartment building that he knew well.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bloodlust

Knock, knock.

She looked up from her textbook annoyed at the interruption. She ignored it. It was probably another Christian group trying to save her. She couldn't be saved. She knew this. Besides, they didn't worship the God that she did. Her heart ached.

She went back to reading.

Knock, knock.

It was louder, impatient. A bit menacing, she thought. She laughed, how could a knock be menacing?

Knock, knock, knock. "Fucking let me in, or I will break this door down," he hissed.

She looked up, stunned, terrified, and elated. She ran over to the door and opened it.

He barged through the door, not looking at her, not greeting her, not thanking her. He barged into the apartment scanning it slowly. She hurried out of his way, quickly closed the door behind him, and fell to her knees.

"My God!" She gasped bowing her head to the floor with her arms outstretched towards him.

"Good," he commented to himself. "You are still loyal to me, yes?"

With her forehead still on the ground and her arms stretched towards him flat on the carpet, she whispered, "yes, my Lord, of course."

"Rise." Loki snapped.

She rose back up on her knees and looked up at him.

"_How_ loyal?" He questioned.

"Loki, I'd do anything for you. Tell me what you want."

"I'm hungry." He growled. His eyes were dark and menacing.

"I'm happy to cook for you, my Lord."

"That's not the kind of hunger I need sated." His voice was gravelly and very terrifying.

He walked towards her and crouched down, "will you truly give me anything I require?"

"Yes, my Lord," she shyly looked at the ground, a response to the close proximity.

He placed his hand underneath her chin and forced her to look up at him, "I've come here because you've proven yourself worthy and loyal countless times-"

She gasped and whispered barely audibly, "thank you, my Lord."

"I need something unconventional, but I'm hoping you will oblige as you have been a dedicated servant to me."

"Whatever it is, my Lord, my God, I will give it to you."

"You know not what I require."

"I don't care, if you need it and I can offer it, it's yours."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, my Lord."

She reached up to touch his face, he flinched and moved out of the way.

She whispered, "you look like Hell."

He smiled coldly, "I won't after I've fed."

"What happened to you?"

"Things I couldn't even begin to make you understand. Now, will you help me or not?"

"Yes, my Lord, anything. Anything."

He looked at her closely, narrowing his eyes, searching her mind, gauging her loyalty and her honesty.

She whispered, "I'd die for you, Loki."

"Unnecessary." He shrugged. He held out his hand, "come."

She took it and he lead her into her bedroom.

"Loki," she gasped. He pressed his finger against her lips.

"Silence."

She nodded.

He lead her to the bed and indicated for her to lay down. She began undressing. He grabbed her wrist and shook his head at her, frowning and pointing at the bed. She quickly slid into the center of the bed and laid down.

"Where is it?" He asked, his tone harsh.

"In-in the corner, over there." She pointed to the corner of the room closest to the closet.

He walked over and grabbed a box, a safe. He used his key and opened it, withdrawing shackles. He restrained her wrists to the corners of her bed. She breathed heavily.

"I'm going to blindfold you, but I need to see your reaction first." He said matter-of-factly. "You may or may not know that I was thrown into an abyss the last time I was in Asgard. I was caught, imprisoned, and tortured for what could have been anywhere from months to years, I really don't know what the timespan was."

She gasped, "Loki!"

"I'm barely alive right now. My energy is drained, my body is weak, my mind is... recovering. Through the abyss, life wasn't normal. There wasn't drink and food like there are in this world or mine. I am craving, I am going through withdrawals, and if I don't sate this need, I will die... and soon. Will you willingly give to me what I need?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Do you understand what I'm asking of you?" His eyes darkened.

She slowly shook her head. She whispered, "it doesn't matter, whatever it is, if I can give it to you, I will. I'm yours. I belong to you. I worship you. If I can help you in any way, I will. I don't care what it is, take it."

He unsheathed his dagger and placed it on the bed next to her.

He looked deep into her eyes and said, "I need blood. I need it now."

She gasped and her heart skyrocketed.

"I will not drain you. You will be completely safe through the entire process. I promise you, I would not harm or kill such a loyal servant of mine. I need you."

She couldn't think. She was terrified.

"May I feed from you?"

She looked at him, fear burning through her bloodstream.

He brushed the side of her face with his fingertips and whispered, "will you save my life?"

She closed her eyes, swallowed, and whispered, "yes."

"Look at me."

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Will you save my life? I need to see it."

Maintaining eye contact, she repeated, "yes." It came out breathlessly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, caution displayed across his face.

"Yes," she gasped for air, "my Lord," she gasped again, "I'd give you anything."

"Such loyalty." He smiled at her appreciatively.

He climbed onto the bed and pulled her legs around his waist. Looking deep into her eyes he pointed at her wrist with his dagger, "fight your restraints."

She did. They were tight, she couldn't move.

"They're to keep you from hurting yourself. Because, well, you're going to want to move." He paused, "frankly, you're going to want to run. I won't sugar coat it, this is going to be painful."

She whimpered.

"Save my life and I will reward you."

She nodded.

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Do you fear me or the pain?"

"The pain."

"Once I gain some strength I will do everything in my power to ease it for you." He wiggled his fingers in the air, "I'm powerless right now."

He slid on top of her, letting all of his weight press against her. He ran his nose along her neck, "save my life, loyal servant of mine. Save me and I will repay you 100-fold. Trust me. I will not hurt you, not fatally. The pain will be quick and I will ease it as fast as I can. Please." He kissed down her neck. "Save." Kiss. "My." Kiss. "Life." Kiss.

Her eyes welled up, "yes, Loki. You can feed from me."

"If you start to feel lightheaded, tell me to stop. Just yell stop and I'll stop."

She nodded and he started to blindfolded her.

"Why-"

"You don't want to see this."

"Ok," she consented.

He gently blindfolded her and slid his hands down her torso and to her hips. He slid her pajama pants down and threw them aside. He forced her legs open and held them firmly. She gasped, her heart skyrocketed, and she began panting.

He slid his hand up her inner thigh slowly. Her breathing became heavier the further north his hand traveled. He pushed her legs open further and did the same to her other leg. He was making her blood travel towards him. His fingertips brushed along the fabric of her panties. She moaned. He smiled to himself seeing that the fabric was wet.

He pushed her legs up towards her hips, forcing her knees to bend. He placed one of her legs over his shoulder and held the other by her ankle, spread wide.

He slid the blade of his dagger along the thigh of the leg that he held. She took in a sharp breath.

He spread her legs farther and his voice was gravelly and strained, "are you ready?"

She nodded.

"Please say it. I need," he corrected, "I want your consent. I will not take from you something you are not willing to give me. Please say it out loud."

"Yes," she whimpered, "do it." She swallowed hard, "feed."

He slid the blade along her inner thigh and up to the edge of her panties. He traced the blade along the edge. He pushed her legs apart further, pulled her into him, and made a cut on her inner thigh. His lips engulfed the cut and he began sucking gently.

She moaned in pain and her hips bucked. He sucked a little harder and his fingers began sliding against the wet fabric of her panties. Her painful moans turned into moans of pleasure.

Her thoughts filled with lust for him. She didn't feel the pain, didn't feel him sucking blood from her vein, she only felt the movements of his fingers. She moaned, her back ached, and she whimpered for more.

He stopped for a moment and she whimpered. His voice was deep, quiet, and filled with a darkness, "can I see your thoughts?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

He placed two fingers against her temple and made the connection. Once he saw that she was ok, he went back to feeding.

As his tongue slowly lapped at the small cut, he walked through her mind. He began sliding his fingers against her wet panties and she moaned louder.

In her mind he stood there quietly and listened as her thoughts bombarded him.

_This is so wrong._

_He's drinking your blood._

_He could lose control and kill you._

_He won't._

_He might not be able to stop. So what if you say no, you're handcuffed to the bed._

_God, this is so hot._

_If he can't stop himself, he'll drain you and there's nothing you can do about it. You're helpless._

_I want him to cut me again._

Processing her uncertainty, he hesitated. She whimpered and her thoughts bombarded him again.

_God don't stop._

_Don't ever stop._

_Fuck me, Loki. Fuck me, fuck me._

_God, fuck me._

_This is so hot._

_I hope he cuts me again._

He stops and glides his fingertips across her cut, immediately healing it.

She whimpers.

_Don't stop._

He slides his dagger along her thigh and this time slices it against her skin closer to where the edge of her panties lies. He makes this cut slowly, drawing out the pain, cutting a little deeper.

She's panting so hard she struggles to breathe.

_God, yes._

_God, again. Again. Again. Again. _

He heals that cut without feeding and slides her panties to the side, resting the blade on that very fine line of skin where her thighs and her sex meet.

Her breathing quickens, becomes shallower, her chest rises and falls rapidly, and her heart rate spikes.

_Yes, right there. Please God. Do it. Right there. Please. God._

"Please," she whimpers.

Loki hesitates. He has no idea what to think. There's a part of him screaming for him to stop, but that part is a very small percentage of his brain. The rest of him is loving every second of it, getting incredibly turned on my her willingness to give him what he needed and her enjoyment of it threw him over. He had to forcibly control himself to not fuck her brains out right now. He wasn't done. He needed more. He wasn't strong yet.

He cut the sides of her panties and pulled them off her body and tossed them aside. He pulled her legs open, took a deep breath taking in her desire, and then placed the blade back against that fine line of skin.

Panting, she moaned, "Loki..."

He slowly pierced her skin. He let blood pool up around the tip of the blade and then he slowly, very slowly made a deep cut.

She moaned. It was a deep-throated moan. A moan of intense and undeniable pleasure. Not a trace of pain within it.

He lightly traced the cut with the tip of his tongue. Her back arched and he pressed his mouth against her and started sucking again. She moaned.

As he began sucking harder, he slid his finger inside her. Her back arched and she shrieked. She cried out his name.

He fingered her deeply as he fed. She moaned louder and louder until she climaxed.

He sucked harder and slid a second finger inside her stroking her spot deep within her with curled fingers. She moaned louder and he nibbled along the cut in between sucking.

"Fuck," she moaned. He bit the cut hard and she shrieked.

_Do that again. _

He bit her harder. She screamed, "Jesus Christ."

He stopped and looked up at her. He pulled her blindfold down and smiled at her, "I don't think he can save you now. You're mine. You are so far gone out of his hands, he couldn't save you if you begged him."

She smiled.

He continued lightly stroking her spot while he whispered, "you like this more than I thought you would. In fact, I thought you'd hate it and tell me to stop. I was hoping you'd just give me enough to survive."

She whimpered in disappointment, "are you stopping?"

His eyes darkened and smoldered, "I don't have to. Do you want me to continue?"

She nodded furiously, "please."

"Does this please you?"

She nodded furiously.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes!" She moaned.

"Does it make you ache?"

She whimpered.

He slid his thumb against her clit and whispered, "does it make you ache, here?"

She moaned. "Yes."

He lightly slapped her across her face with his free hand playfully. Smirking he asked, "yes, what?!"

"Yes, my Lord."

Slapping her a little harder, he asked, "yes what, now?"

Smiling uncontrollably, she moaned, "yes, Master."

"That's my good little obedient and loyal servant." He whispered, "or do you prefer slave?"

"Slave, Master."

"Slave, it is, then."

She moaned at the movements of his fingers inside her.

"Tell me, slave, what do you want?"

"Fuck me, Master."

"Oh yes," he chuckled, "you can believe I fully intend to. "What else do you want?"

"To play."

"My little slave is in the mood for some playing, is she?"

She whimpered, "I haven't seen you in so long. I haven't felt you in so long."

He sighed, "I know. It has been a long time. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Scare me... playfully."

"Scare you." He paused, "how?"

"The dagger." She whimpered.

"You like the blade?" He asked her knowingly.

"Yes, Master."

"Do you want me to continue to use it on you?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do you want me to tease it along your soft skin? Use it to cut the rest of your clothes off your body? Press it against your throat while I fuck you?"

"Fuck," she moans.

"You want that? You want me to have it against your throat as I fuck you senseless? Is this what you are wanting, my little slave?"

"Yes, Master. Please, Master. Yes!"

"You are dark." He whispered.

"Of course, I'm dedicated to you, aren't I?"

"That you are. Point well made."

"Please," she whimpered.

"Look at me."

She did.

"To be clear, you want to play and you want me to use the dagger on you?"

She nods.

"You understand this is playing? You say stop and we stop."

She nods.

"Say. It." He says darkly, sharply.

"Yes. I understand. Now use your dagger on me."

"Do you want me to cut you?"

She inhaled a sharp breath and bit her bottom lip.

He listened in her mind.

_YES! Fuck yes. Cut me. Heal me. Cut me again._

He smiled a devilish grin. "Ok, but I'm not done feeding yet."

She whimpered as an ache swept through her lower extremities.

He smiled playfully, "you want to completely sate my hunger, don't you slave of mine?"

"Yes, Master!" She moans.

"Hey," he says softly, running his fingertips along the side of her face, "are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure this is ok?"

"Yes, God, Loki. Yes! Please." The word please held such need, such desperation.

"Do you feel lightheaded yet? I haven't taken much, but I want to be sure."

"No."

He looked at her seriously. "Do I need to invade your mind?"

"No, Loki, I'm fine."

He places two fingers against her neck and looks at her night stand. She can't tell what he's looking at, but he was looking at her clock.

"Loki, what-"

"Shut up for a minute."

He removes his fingers and looks back at her. "Ok, your pulse feels ok. A bit fast, but..."

She smiled back at him, "I can't imagine why my pulse would be fast..."

"Are you sassing me, girl?"

"No!" She play whimpers.

He slides his fingers deeper inside her and rubs her spot with intensity.

She begins moaning loudly. Her back arches. She cries out his name.

"Do it," he encourages.

She moans louder.

"Cum for me..." He rubs her spot faster and harder.

Her back arches higher.

"Come on, give it to me. Cum for your Master."

Her head rolls back and she cries out his name, obeying his command.

He chuckles, "there. That'll teach you to sass me, girl."

"Oh yes," she gasped for air, "I really learned my lesson." She smiled at him.

"I'm gonna have to teach you to mind that mouth of yours." He playfully threatens.

"Oooh." She giggles back at him, "maybe you need to," she whispers, "punish me, Sir."

"Don't tempt me." He smiled darkly.

"What if that's exactly what I want to do?"

"I'm not punishing you today." He said sincerely. "I'm not about to feed from you, play as we're about to, and then punish you on top of it. The emotions would be too confusing for you. If you want to be punished, there's plenty of time for that." It was a promise. He smiled.

Her voice got small and dark, "you've been through a lot."

"Yes," he agrees.

"You've experienced unspeakable pain."

"Yes." He raises his eyebrow.

"Must be a lot of pent-up anger."

"Yes..." He looks at her wearily.

"When you're ready. I want you to take it out on me."

"You want..." He swallows and carefully whispers, "to be my whipping girl?!"

"Yes."

"How did I not know?" He whispered, "how have you hid this from me for so long, dear girl?"

"Hid what?

He blinked at her like, you-know-exactly-what-I-mean.

She looked back at him blankly, betraying nothing.

"How have you hid from me that you're a masochist?"

"A what?"

"Someone who is turned on by pain."

"With all due respect, Sir, how is it you didn't know until now?"

"Sass. I'm going to whip that sass right out of you one of these days." He smiled.

"Oooh!" She moaned. "Looking forward to that!"

He smiled.

"Loki?"

"Hmm?" He asked trailing his fingertips along where the cuts used to be before he healed them.

"Will you take me back with you? I want to completely belong to you."

"You want to be my personal slave, full time?"

"Yes."

"Why would you do that? You have school. You have a future."

"Why does anyone want anything?"

"Touche." He laughs, "you're serious?"

"Yes. I want to be the one you feed from when you crave. I want to be the only one you feed from. When you are angry, I want you to take it out on me. I want to feel your anger with you. I want to be there whenever you need me. I want to sate your every hunger, your every need. I want to completely submit to you and be yours. Will you have me, Master?"

"Oh yes, my dear. I've never had anyone more loyal than you. The thing is... I'm not leaving Midgard anytime soon. I'm on a... mission." He flinches thinking about The Other. He shakes his head as if to free himself from the memory, "but when I return to Asgard, yes, you are welcome to join me if that is your wish. I would be happy to have you full time."

"Master?"

"Hmm?" He asks while tracing his fingers down her thighs.

"Feed."

This snaps him back. "You ready?"

She nods rapidly.

"Ok," he smiles and places her blindfold up.

"Why are you blindfolding me?"

"Because I want you to feel everything as intensely as possible. The more senses I take away from you, the better."

She gasps.

"Be good, or I'll gag that smart mouth of yours. Because I don't need you to speak, if I want to know what you're thinking. I can read your thoughts."

"So do it then," she smirked.

He listened.

_I meant gag me, you idiot._

He laughed and then his face hardened and his eyes narrowed. He leaned in and his voice was threatening, "I don't think it's wise to call your Master, your Owner, your Captor an idiot." He chuckles slightly and slides the dagger down her neck, in between her breasts, and down her stomach. "The things I could do to you, dear girl. Your small, Midgardian brain could not even begin to imagine the extent of what I could do to you. What I would do to you. What I will do to you if you come to Asgard with me."

Her breathing sped up and her heart rate skyrocketed.

"I could make you feel things you've never dreamed of. I will push your limits and cross over them into taboos you have never even began to consider. I will make you scream my name in pleasure one night and make you scream in mind-numbing pain the next. I will tie you up, I will set you free. The things I want to do to your body. The things I absolutely will do if you dedicate to me full time. You will know pain, pleasure, frustration, and satisfaction like none you've ever experienced."

He cuts the straps of her tank top and then slowly begins cutting down the length down the center.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes," she moaned from somewhere primal.

"Do you want to belong to me? To experience life's extremes as only I can offer?"

"Yes!"

He sliced to the seam of her shirt and then pulled the fabric away. He slid his hand flat against her stomach up in between her breasts and up her neck. "Do you promise from this day forward no man will have you but me?"

"Yes, Loki, only you. I promise."

"No one will touch your body again but me."

"No one."

"You will never cum again unless it is by my hand."

"Yes, Loki."

"That includes your hands, by the way. Only me."

She gasped, "only you, Loki."

He ripped her blindfold down. The intensity in his eyes was intimidating.

"Look at me and say it."

She swallowed hard.

"Say it to me, slave."

"Only you will touch me."

"And...?"

"And only you will make me cum."

"From when?"

"Now, Loki. From right now. Only you."

"You submit to me and only me?"

"Yes, Master."

"You agree to obey me above all else?"

"Yes."

"You will obey my commands above all others, including the law. If I ask you something that is against your Midgardian laws, you will not question me. You will do it because I told you to, yes?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do you trust me to keep you safe and know I will never ask of you something you cannot handle?"

"Yes, Master, of course."

"From this point on... you are mine. I own you. You are my property. My slave. You will obey my every command. You will not question me. You will not defy me. Your whole life from this point on is to serve me."

"Yes, Master."

He slides his hands across her naked skin.

"Ok, I'm going to feed now." He said matter-of-factly. "I don't need your permission anymore. You are my possession."

"Yes, Master." She whimpered..

He leaned in and whispered, "but I'm going to ask for it anyway. May I feed from you?"

She moaned and nodded.

"Say it, my dear. May I drink from your bloodstream? Will you sate my hunger with your very life force? Will you offer me some of your vitality?"

"Yes, Master. Yes, my Lord."

"Feed me and I will fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow. This, I promise you."

She pants, "yes, fuck yes, Loki. Feed from me."

His gaze softens and he whispers, "is this what you want, my dear?"

"Yes," she moans.

"Is this what you truly want?"

"Yes, Master."

"No", he slides his hand across her stomach, "none of that. Just me and you, not Master and slave, tell me honestly. Do you want this?"

"Yes! Feed, for fuck's sake Loki. I'm dying over here. Feed!"

He slides between her legs and presses the blade of his dagger on that fine line of skin on her other leg this time. He locks his eyes onto hers and he pierces her skin with his blade. He lets the blood pool. He slowly laps at it while maintaining perfect eye contact with her. His eyes darken as he slowly and deeply makes his cut. The motion is torturously slow, deliberate, drawing out every last sensation. She starts to close her eyes and roll her head back.

"No," he snaps, "eyes on me. You keep your eyes on me."

He starts lapping at the cut and she can't seem to obey him, her head falls back, she closes her eyes, and moans.

He heals the cut immediately.

"Look at me." He snaps.

She does.

He places the blade in roughly the same spot and redoes it in the same torturously slow manner.

As the blood pools, he warns her, "obey me or we'll keep doing this over and over until you do. I don't care if you pass out from blood loss. I will not tolerate insubordination. You belong to me now. So, you will obey me. You will watch me drink from you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Loki."

"Good."

He begins sucking the cut and the charge between them is palpable. He tongues the cut to draw more blood. He nibbles on it, he laps at it, be bites the cut hard. She shrieks and tears fill her eyes.

"I want you to cum from me doing this."

"Loki," she moaned.

"You think you can cum for me?"

"Yes, Loki."

"Good."

He sucks her cut gently as he pulls her tighter into him. The side of his face brushes against her pussy as his tongue laps up blood at the incision. He slides his hands up and down her thighs as he sucks gently on the cut. Her breathing becomes uncontrollable. She moans loudly. He sucks harder and he rubs her clit with his thumb. She arches her back, he bites the cut, and circles her clit with his finger faster, and she obeys his request. She shrieks his name as she does.

"Very good girl," he mutters while he heals the cut, "what does my good girl want as a reward?"

Breathlessly, she responds, "play."

"Indeed."

Before she can think anything or recover from her orgasm, he's laying on top of her pressing the blade of his dagger roughly against her neck.

He whispers in her ear, "remember, this is play. This isn't real. Just say stop and I'll stop. Understand?"

"Yes," she moaned.

He pressed the blade harshly into her neck and pulled her hair forcing her head back further. He growled, "now that you've brought me back from the dead by feeding me your life force, I'm going to take from you the only other thing you have to offer me. The only true thing a Midgardian is good for. Your only purpose. Your sole use. The only thing your pathetic race is good for is to fuck. And I will fuck you. I will fuck you until your muscles ache. Until it hurts. I will make you scream in pain. You will beg me to stop. You will beg me for mercy. You will beg me. I will stop when I've had my fill of you. You are mine. You belong to me and I will fuck you whenever, wherever, however I want. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master," she breathlessly moans.

In her mind he asks,_ is this scary enough for you?_

_Almost._

_What else do you require? What do you want? Tell me exactly._

_Dagger._

_What exactly do you want me to do with it?_

_Threaten me. Tease me. Cut me._

_Be. More. Specific._

_Cut me. Heal me. Cut me. Heal me._

_What else?_

_Press it against my neck and hold it there while you fuck me._

_How do you want to be fucked? This is your reward, this is my thank you to you. Tell me exactly what you want._

_Fuck me from behind, deep, hard, while you press your dagger against my neck. Be rough. Be cold._

_I feel like I should free you and then make love to you. I feel you deserve that. You don't deserve... this. You saved my life today. You gave me the most precious, intimate gift you could, your blood. I should show you how much I cherish you and your gift. _

_Don't you dare make love to me, Loki. You can do that anytime. Please. Don't think about it... just fuck me. _

He smiled at her adoringly. He kissed her gently. "My dear, thank you for saving my life today."

"I'm happy to. I'd do anything for you."

"I know you would, that's why I came to you today. I'm sorry if I took advantage. I was dying."

"Loki, I would happily do anything for you."

"Thank you. Your loyalty moves me. I want to show you my appreciation."

He smiled at her, and kissed down her neck. He nibbled on her ear and quickly made an incision on her hip. She bucked underneath him and moaned. He slid his fingers across the cut, healing it. He then cut near her bellybutton. She moaned louder. He slid his fingers against it, healing it.

He looked into her eyes again, this time his eyes were dark and intense. "I seem to remember you sassing me, girl."

"Yes, Loki," she moaned.

He lightly smacked her, "what?"

"Yes, Master."

"Better." He paused, "I intended to beat the sass out of you, but maybe this is a better punishment for you. I would have spanked, flogged, or caned you at least 30 times for your smart mouth, maybe I will cut you 30 times instead."

She gasped and she looked back at him, her eyes blazing with lust.

"How many times have I cut your so far?"

"Twice," she moaned.

"Good."

He cut on the other side of her hip. She moaned.

"Count for me. Say it out loud."

"Three," she moaned.

He healed it.

He moved up her stomach and cut along her stomach.

"Four."

He made a series of incisions along her stomach.

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten."

He cut in between her breasts, "eleven," she moaned as he slid his fingers against it, healing it completely.

He slid his thumb across her nipple, waiting for it to harden against his touch. He sliced the side of her breast and sucked on the cut while continuing to stimulate her nipple with his thumb. "Twelve." He healed the cut.

He cut the side of her other breast and then healed it. "Thirteen," she moaned.

He made cuts on her arms. Healing each cut as he went along.

"Fourteen."

"Fifteen."

"Sixteen."

"Seventeen."

He slowly slid his blade against the palm of her hand. Blood dripped from her hand and onto the bed.

"Eighteen," she moaned. He healed her.

He sliced her neck just behind her ear. "Nineteen," she gasped. He sucked it, lapped at it, nibbled on it. Then he healed it.

He sliced down her legs.

"Twenty."

"Twenty-one."

"Twenty-two."

"Twenty-three."

He slowly cut the bottom of her foot, slicing from her heel to her toes. "Twenty-four." He healed it.

He cut in between her big toe and 2nd toe, "twenty-five," and immediately healed it.

He cut up her stomach.

"Twenty-six."

"Twenty-seven."

He cut the side of her breast again. "Twenty-eight."

He cut the edge of her ear, "Twenty-nine."

He slid the dagger against her jugular. She gasped. "I'd never hurt you." He whispered. "Trust me."

He pressed the blade more firmly against her jugular and looked into her eyes, she looked back up at him with compete trust and calmness. She did trust him.

He slid the blade to the base of her neck and slowly cut. He sucked on the cut and then healed it. "Thirty."

"Did each cut hurt?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"Did each cut feel pleasurable?"

"Yes," she moaned again.

"Did you like it?''

"Oh, yes."

"Does it make up for my unwillingness to punish you properly tonight?"

"Oh, God, yes."

He freed her wrists from the restraints.

He whispered in her ear, "turn over and get up on your knees."

She rolled onto her stomach, got up on her knees, slid her arms underneath the pillows, and buried her face into the pillows.

With a flick of this hand, his clothes disappeared. He placed one hand on her hip and then forced his dagger against her neck. He pressed it hard against her neck, forcing her head back. He slid himself against her wet, aching pussy.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes," she moaned. "Yes, my God."

He yanked her hair back and pressed the dagger harder against her neck. He hissed, "what God do you cry out for, girl?"

"You, Loki. You're my God."

"Don't forget that."

He forced the blade into her neck more firmly, pulled her hair back rougher, and slid himself against her wetness.

"Fuck," he whispered in her ear, "you're so wet for me."

"I ache for you, Loki."

"Have you missed me, my dear?"

She moaned as he tugged her hair lightly, "yes, my God, my Lord. You have no idea."

"Has anyone had you since me?"

"No, Sir."

He continued sliding against her as he slid his hand out of her hair and down her spine. His hand slid around her hips and in between her legs. He started lightly rubbing her clit with his fingertips.

She tried to bury her head in the pillows but he held her in place with the dagger on her neck, "ah-ah. No you don't." He whispered. Stuck in place, she closed her eyes and moaned.

"Please-" she whispered breathlessly.

He applied more pressure to her clit, "please what? Hmm?"

She squirmed underneath him. He tightened the blade on her neck. "Stay still," he warned.

She panted and whimpered and her orgasm was building. He continued sliding against her wetness, continued rubbing her clit, continued holding her in place with his blade, and he leaned into her and bit her shoulder hard.

"Say it." He whispered.

Whimpering, she whispered, "please, Loki." Her voice was filled with desperation and need.

He nibbled up her neck and whispered in her ear, "beg me for it."

"Please," she begged, "fuck me, Loki. I need you, please. I've missed you."

"You NEED me?"

"Yes, Loki."

"Prove it. Beg."

"Loki," she panted while struggling to catch her breath, "I ache for you. I need you. Fuck me, I need you."

He wrapped his arm around her hip pulling her hips up in place, pressed the dagger harder into her neck cutting off her air supply, and slowly slid inside her.

Her moan was deep, uncontrollable, and animalistic. He eased the blade off her neck slightly, allowing her to take a deep breath. He was completely still, deep inside her, waiting.

"Fuck," he whispered in her ear. "This is what I love about you Midgardians." He moaned, "you're so wet and so tight."

Her walls stretched around him and then tightened against him getting used to his presence. Her body trembled. He slid his fingers down her spine and whispered in her ear, "I love that after all this time, you still tremble for me like it's our first time."

"Lo-ki..." she whined.

"You are so greedy. So impatient."

She whimpered again. Feeling him throb inside her.

"You ready?" He whispered.

"Yes! Loki. God. Yes."

"Beg me, once more, make me believe it."

Tears fell down her cheeks, "Loki, fuck me. I need you. I ache for you." Her walls tightened around him. "Please. I crave you. I need you. I ache for you. I live for you. Please. Fuck me. I can't take it. Plea-"

He yanked her hair back, looking into her eyes upside down. He saw her tears of desperation. He forced the blade against her neck and began moving.

Leaning into her he whispered into her ear, "you want it rough?"

"Yes, Loki! Master, fuck me."

"If that's what you want, this is gonna be quick."

"Fuck me as hard as you can, Loki."

Channelling the betrayal of his family and the tortures of the abyss, Loki slammed as hard, deep, and fast into her as he could. She screamed and her ache was satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3 - God Worship

She woke up, laying on top of him. She slowly looked up at him trying not to wake him. He was awake and watching her.

"How long was I asleep?" She mumbled.

"Sixteen hours." He smiled down at her.

"SIXTEEN hours, why didn't you wake me?!"

"You needed to recover. I drank your blood yesterday." He smiled, "and then I fucked you senseless."

She nuzzled her head back into his chest.

His voice was quiet and deliberate, "are you ok?"

She moaned and nuzzled.

"Hey," he got her to look up at him. "I'm serious. Are you ok?"

"Yes. Of course. I might not be able to walk but..."

He chuckled, "that's not what I meant. Are you all right from letting me feed?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine."

"It isn't playing with your emotions?"

"No."

"What about the playing?"

She moaned and smiled.

"I cut you close to 40 times yesterday. There's got to be some emotions there. Are. You. Ok?"

She trembled. He felt the entire spasm travel through her entire body. "Loki, I'm perfect."

He tilted his head and frowned at her, placing two fingers on her temple. He closed his eyes and listened. Her mind was purring.

He chuckled.

"What?"

"No, it's just..." he tried to find the words, "I don't know many people who would be cut 40 times and be happy about it the next day. You're rare."

"Does it bother you?"

"What, my dear?"

"The cutting thing?"

"No," he shook his head, "I found it..." he paused and his voice became dark, "hot."

He pulled her higher against him and kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "Erotic."

He kissed her neck again, "intimate."

Trapping her against him he whispered, "I can't actually think of anything more intimate than what we did last night."

She moaned.

"Your blood is coursing through my veins."

He kissed her neck again.

"Your blood saved my life."

He kissed the other side of her neck and nibbled on her earlobe.

"You trusted me to pierce your skin and suck your blood from your vein. I've tasted your blood, licking it from your sweet skin, through your tender flesh. Is there anything more intimate than that?"

She whispered, "I love you. I would do anything for you."

"You've done everything for me. You saved my life." He paused for a moment, "you trusted me last night. You showed me dedication, loyalty, and trust like I've never known last night." His voice was barely audible, "thank you." He kissed her behind her ear.

"Last night was incredible." She moaned as he continued kissing her neck, nipping every so often.

She tugged his hair so that he looked at her, "don't worry about me. I'm perfect. Last night was amazing. It was incredible. I feel so much closer to you."

"You are so much closer to me now. You are physically coursing through my veins. I would not be alive without you. How can I ever repay you for what you've given me?"

She looked into his eyes and her eyes were burning, "let me worship my God."

His eyes blazed.

She leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "forgive me, my Lord, for I have sinned."

Loki's voice was dark and quiet, "what have you done, my child?"

"It has been far too long since my last confession and it has been far too long since the last time I worshiped my God."

He slid his hand through her hair, "this is a very serious offense in the eyes of your God, my dear."

She bit his earlobe and sucked it lightly.

"Tell me your sins, my child."

"My Lord, I'd feared my God had forsaken me. I hadn't heard from him in so long. I thought he forgot about me. I fell into doubt."

"You lost faith?"

"I did, my Lord."

He curled her hair around his fingertips.

"Tell me more."

"I have participated in sins of the flesh, my Lord."

Loki's eyes narrowed, "with another man? Last night you said-"

"No, my Lord. With myself. In the absence of my God, I thought about him a lot."

"Did you now?" Loki smiled. "I think you are going to have to show your God the manner in which you have sinned."

"May I finish my confession first, my Lord?"

"Please..."

"I have not partaken of the sacrament provided by my God in some time."

Loki took a sharp breath in.

She kissed down his neck, "I need to worship my God and receive his sacrament."

She kissed his shoulder and down his chest. She nipped down his abdomen and kissed along his hip bone. She slid lower down on him and lightly licked his length.

She looked up at him and asked quietly, "am I worthy to receive the sacrament of my God?"

Loki slid his fingers though her hair and let his fingers trace down the side of her face, "oh yes, my child, you are worthy."

She slowly took him in her mouth and sucked him. She was gentle, slow, and attended to him carefully. She truly worshiped him. She let his climax build and build, not letting it complete too soon. She wanted to draw out his pleasure as he had done for her the night before.

She licked every inch of him. She sucked him gently. Eventually, she moved faster, took him into her mouth deeper, and sucked harder. He released down her throat and she swallowed every drop of his holy sacrament. She licked up every last drop off him. And then kissed up his abdomen, up his chest, and looked into his eyes.

She kissed around his neck and whispered in his ear, "hallelujah, amen."

His voice was strained and gravely, "has my child omitted any sins in her confession today?"

"I believe that's all, my Lord."

"Your penance is to show your God how you committed sins of the flesh."

He rolled her onto her back and leaned over her, kissing her lips gently. "Close your eyes and show me."

She closed her eyes and snuggled into the bed getting comfortable. He pushed her hair behind her ear and she let her fingertips brush very lightly against her neck. Her fingertips danced down her neck and she traced her collarbone. She slid her hands down the sides of her body down to her hips and then back up. Her hands slid over her breasts and she squeezed them. She caressed her breasts, lightly stroking them with her fingers, squeezing them, teasing her nipples, and then slid her hands in between her breasts and down her stomach. She slid her hands down her hips, down her thighs and to her knees. Her hands slid up her inner thighs and one hand cupped her sex while the other slid up and cupped her breast. She circled her clit with her finger. Her back arched and she gasped. She lightly rubbed her clit and she slid her hand up from her breast, up her neck, and slid her hand behind her neck. She rubbed her clit until she arched her back and her head fell back into the pillows and she moaned her God's name. She slid her finger inside herself and began slowly sliding it in and out. She added a second finger. And a third. Her motions were slow, deep, and hard. Her moans got more erratic.

Loki slid his hand across her hips and down her thigh. Leaning in he whispered, "cum again for me, my child."

She moaned and ached at his words.

He slid his hand up her abdomen. He caressed her breasts and played with her nipples gently. He worked one in between his finger and thumb and he sucked and nibbled on the other. She pushed her fingers deeper inside herself. He nibbled on her nipple harder, pulling it, biting it and began pinching her other nipple harder.

"Obey your God's wishes, my child." Loki whispered in her ear, "cum again for me."

He slid his hand underneath her body, sliding down her back. He reached her bottom and slid his hand across her ass and grabbed it. Leaning closer into her he whispered, "cum for your God."

She slid her fingers in and out faster and he slid his hand down her abdomen and began rubbing her clit with his thumb, keeping rhythm with her movements. Her toes curled, her head rolled back, her back arched, and she shrieked his name.

She withdrew her fingers and he grabbed her wrist, bringing her hand to his mouth. He sucked and licked her fingers clean. When their eyes met, Loki said, "my child, be at peace and be glad, your sins are absolved."

He climbed on top of her, "I believe you owe your God an offering now." He nipped at her neck, "I do believe that is the order in the Christian church, is it not? The sacraments and then offering?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Lay back and offer me what's mine, then."

She settled her head back into the pillows and spread her legs. He kissed down her body and flicked his tongue against her sensitive clit.

"Please," she protested.

Loki smiled up at her, "that's the point of offering. My child. If you gave something that was easy to give, it would not mean anything."

She whimpered.

"I know you are sensitive. I know it's intense. Give it to me anyway. Show your God your dedication and devotion. Give him this and he will be pleased."

She spread her legs and grabbed a bit of sheet and bit down on it.

He lapped at her sensitive clit until it became so sensitive, so swollen, that she writhed around. He held her down and continued assaulting her bundle of nerves until she screamed into the sheet as she released. He tilted her hips and then slid his tongue deep inside her, tongue-fucking her. He continued thrusting his tongue into her until she came again. He lapped up all of her wetness.

He laid next to her and pushed her hair behind her ear.

She giggled.

"What is it, my dear?" Loki asked amused.

"Who knew blasphemy was so hot?!"

Loki smiled, "that depends on your viewpoint."

"How so?" She asked.

"You might have just seriously and blatantly committed blasphemy against the Christian God, but as far as I'm concerned, you just worshipped the God of Mischief in the most holy and reverent way possible."

She smiled and blushed.

"Tell me my dear, has the Christian God ever made you feel as I do?"

"No... no he has not."

Loki snorted, "then be glad you chose the right God to worship."

"Oh, I did, my Lord, my God."

She climbed on top of him, straddling him, and slid herself down on him.

He slid his hands to her hips, "what. do. you. call. this?" He asked in between heavy breaths.

"Prayer."

"How so?" He smiled.

"I'm on my knees and I plan to scream my God's name."

"Well, who am I to interrupt someone during prayer."

She slowly rode him. She moaned, "Loki."

He grabbed her hips harder and thrust his hips up, taking control. She moaned louder, "Loki."

He pushed her hips down so that she was slamming down into him as he thrust up into her, she yelled, "Loki!"

He shifted so that he was sitting up instead of laying down. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pulled her into him so that her breasts pressed against his chest. He looked down and rubbed his nose against hers. He pressed his forehead against hers and rocked into her until they came together.

After catching his breath, Loki quietly whispered, "you feel free to worship your God any time you like. That was hot."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, aren't you?"

"Yes.

She rolled onto her back and spread her legs wide.

Loki chuckled and climbed on top of her and kissed her forehead. "Food, my dear. Blood isn't an every day need. But thank you for being so willing to offer it to me."

She frowned, disappointed.

Loki chuckled again, "oh, my damaged, dark, princess. Come, let's eat."


	4. Chapter 4 - Regular Life

Returning to the apartment, they settled into the couch.

She laid against him and he combed his fingers through her hair.

"Are you leaving?"

"I wasn't planning on it." Loki responded.

"You're staying with me tonight?"

"I'll be here quite awhile, if it's alright with you."

Excited she blurted out, "that's amazing with me."

She smiled, "so, you're really staying here with me?"

"Yes."

"In my apartment?"

"Yes."

She laughed, "the domesticated God."

He chuckled back.

Her phone rang. She decided to ignore it.

"Answer it, " Loki said, "I'm going to be here for awhile. You can't ignore the rest of your life the entire time I'm here. Go on. Live your life."

She grabbed the phone. "Hello? ... Yes... I forgot about that... I don't know if I can make it tonig-"

Loki raised his eyebrow and mouthed at her, yes you can.

"Yes, then... yes, I'll be there... yes, I know what time... Yes... Ok... Bye."

"Where are we going?" Loki asked.

"Dinner and a movie. Really? You want to go out to dinner and see a freaking movie with my friends?"

Loki flinched, "do you not want me to go?"

"You're a God!"

He blinked at her, not understanding the point.

"You want to go see a movie? A God at the movies?"

"Why not?"

"Yeah," she responded sarcastically, "nothing strange about that."

Loki's eyes narrowed, "I'm still not above whipping that sass out of you. We have plenty of time for me to do it before dinner. You want to actually be able to sit at dinner... yes?"

She slyly smiled back, "promises, promises."

"You think I won't whip that smart mouth silent?"

"I think you'd try." She smiled.

"Don't get smart with me, girl." He smiled back.

She snuggled against him, "you love me for my sass."

"Not as much as I love the idea of ridding you of it." He smiled.

"Sadist." She smiled.

"Masochist." He smiled back.

"Master." She whispered.

He pushed her hair back behind her ear and pulled her into him tighter. He brushed his lips against her ear and whispered, "slave."


	5. Chapter 5 - Who are You?

In front of the bathroom mirror, she's applying make up. She called out to Loki, "who are you?"

He raised his eyebrow, "have a momentary lapse in memory? You very clearly knew me this morning." He smiled salaciously.

"I mean tonight. Who are you? Who are you to me? Why are you coming?"

"Do you not want me to?"

"No, I mean to them, who are you so that you'd be joining us on girls night?"

Loki smiled devilishly and flicked his wrist, "how is this?"

Her jaw dropped at the drop dead gorgeous woman in front of her. She shook her head, "None of that, Loki. I can't even deal with you as a woman. Go back."

She flicked her wrist and she became he again, "fine, suit yourself, but I can be anyone you want me to be."

"You're staying with me right?"

"Yes."

"We're clearly sleeping together on a regular basis."

"Clearly."

"You care for me. I care for you."

"Yes."

"You're my boyfriend."

Loki almost choked he laughed so hard, "a God going to the movies and being a Midgardian's boyfriend. Well, well... this is new."

"That's what we're saying."

His face got serious and he roughly pulled her against him. His eyes burned into hers, "do you want more than to be my slave?"

"I-Loki, I.."

"This morning you said you loved me."

"I did. I do."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Why didn't you say that?"

"You're a God. I worship you. I'm devoted to you."

"Yes, well... do you want to be my... companion?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yes," she whispered looking at the ground.

"Look at me." He said kindly, "do you love me? Truly?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to stay with me forever?"

"Yes."

"Do you agree to do all the things you promised me last night?"

"Yes."

"There's no reason why you can't be my significant other AND obey me."

"Loki, what are you saying?"

He spun her around and looked deep into her eyes while grabbing her hands and holding them against his chest, "my dear, will you be my girlfriend?" He chuckled.

She laughed and smacked his shoulder.

"The concept is ridiculous, but the sentiment remains. I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes!" she blurted out.

"Ok, then." He smiled, "the reason I'm going with you tonight is because I'm your boyfriend."

She laughed hysterically.

His eyes got serious. "I drank your blood last night. This morning you worshipped me more reverently than anyone ever has. Our bond is much more intimate than either of us realized before yesterday. The words are ridiculous... but we are ridiculous if we think we are not closely bonded in a very inseparable way."


	6. Chapter 6 - Obey Me

She came out of the bathroom wearing a short black dress with a halter. She had black heels, a black clutch, and her make up and hair was flawless. She looked fit for a God. Loki leaned against the doorway out of her view.

"My, my," he whispered darkly, "are you sure you want to go out tonight? I could simply eat you up my dear. You look ravishing."

He snuck behind her and whispered in her ear, "in fact I plan to do just that later - ravish you."

He grabbed her wrist and spun her around so that she faced him. Her jaw dropped. He looked immaculate. He had on a well fitted three-piece black suit, with a long yet still tight fitting coat, and a green scarf. She grabbed the scarf around his neck, pulling him into her, and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back with equal need. The electricity between them was incredible.

He walked forward until he had her trapped against the wall. His hand slid across her body over her dress while his other hand brought her leg up around his waist. He grinded into her as he slid his tongue deeper into her mouth.

"Loki," she gasped, "take me."

Loki peered over at the clock, "we're supposed to meet your friends in 20 minutes."

"We can be late."

Loki chuckled, "no woman of mine is going to break her word because of me. Come."

She smiled at him, "what do you think I'm trying to do."

He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked it downwards exposing her neck to him, He kissed and nibbled on her neck and whispered, "such a dirty girl. Who taught you to be so filthy and naughty?"

She moaned.

He chuckled, "oh yes, that's right." He said, biting her neck hard and whispering ever so softly, "me!"

He leaned into her and looked deep into her eyes, "do you ache for me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me right here, right now?"

"Yes."

"If I don't satisfy you right now will you be frustrated all night? Will your every thought be of me and what I will do to you tonight?"

"Yes."

Loki smiled an evil smile. "Good. Now, take off your panties."

"Wha-"

"Don't argue with me. This is an order, obey it. Last night you told me you would obey me without question. Now, take your panties off."

She slid them down and stepped out of them.

"Give them to me." Loki held out his hand.

She handed them over to him and he tucked them in his pocket.

He walked closer to her and put his foot in between hers, lightly kicking each of her feet, indicating for her to open her stance.

"Hike your skirt up." He demanded, looking deeply into her eyes.

She slid her feet farther apart and slowly pulled her skirt up. Her breathing intensified.

He slid his hand from the top of her stockings mid-way up her thighs and lightly rubbed in between her legs. Her wetness dripped onto his fingers. He smiled at her, "you want me so bad right now, don't you?"

She nodded while biting her lip.

He slid his middle finger deep inside her, letting his palm stimulate her clit. She fell back into the wall and put her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. He fingered her deeply. She closed her eyes and moaned.

She moaned quietly, "yes... yes... God, Loki... right there. Yes. That feels so good. Right there... God, yes... Loki... Loki... Loki... Loki!"

Right before he threw her over, he withdrew his finger and brought his hand to his mouth, sucking her wetness off his finger.

"Loki," she whimpered.

He smiled, "later. Now come, we're going to be late."

"Loki, please!" She begged.

"You will wait."

"Please?!" She begged, "I'll do anything."

He leaned into her and let his lips brush against her ear, "my dear, you hold no cards here, you'll do anything for me regardless. You're mine, remember? You belong to me. I own you. If I want you sexually frustrated, as I do tonight, that's exactly what you'll be."

He stepped back and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were blazing, they were desperate, they pleaded with him.

"Patience, my dear. Tonight. Now, let's go."

"Will you please give me my panties back?"

"Oh, no." He smiled. "That is the very point. You are wet, aching, and horny out of your mind for me right now... and you have the taboo of having no panties on in addition to it. You are wet but without panties. This is the game, my dear. This is exactly how I want you."

He grabbed her hand, "now, let's go. I won't ask you again."

He led her to the door and she grabbed the knob. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her backwards against him. He whispered into her ear, "I like my women wanton. When it comes to me, you will me immodest, indecent, uninhibited. Tonight, I will know you have no panties on. I will know how easily I could fuck you. I will know how horny you are for me. I will know how absolutely frustrated you are. Everyone else will see you in this dress and think you are modest. You are chaste. You are innocent. You will be modest and conservative to everyone but me. I know the real you. I know your dark desires. I know what turns you on." He bites her ear, "and, my dear girl, I know that you are out of your mind turned on by what I'm doing to you tonight."

He flipped her around, trapping her against the door. He kissed her passionately. He pinned her wrist above her head against the door. He pulled away from the kiss and she was breathless.

"Look into my eyes."

She did, still gasping for air.

"Tell me this isn't hot to you. Tell me you aren't thrilled. Tell me you don't love every second of it."

She closed her eyes and looked away.

He hiked her skirt up and slid his hand in between her legs. When he brought his hand back, it glistened with her wetness.

He slid his fingers against her lips and then slowly leaned in and kissed her. When he kissed her he licked her wetness off her lips and then slid his tongue into her mouth, ensuring that she tasted herself during the kiss.

"This is hot for you. Don't deny it."

She nodded.

"Say it. This turns you on. Tell me."

Her mouth dried out and she whispered, "yes, it does."

"Now," he straightened out his tie, "let's go meet your friends."


	7. Chapter 7 - Dinner

"I'm sorry for interrupting girls night," Loki said after all the drinks were served, "I just had to meet all of the friends I keep hearing all about!"

They all blushed and giggled and obviously were taken by Loki.

"What kind of name is Loki?" Stacy blurted out.

Loki smiled condescendingly, "I believe it's Scandinavian, if I'm not mistaken."

Lauren brushed her fingers against Loki's wrist, "are you Scandinavian, Loki?"

"I was adopted." He smiled while sliding his hand out of her reach.

He began gulping his wine with the hopes he can be saved by another glass when the waiter comes back, he's going to need a serious buzz to get through tonight without snapping.

She sipped at her Mai Tai. As she brought the glass to her lips, Loki placed his hand on her knee. It made her ache in between her legs. He slid his hand up her leg while staying engaged in the conversation.

He slid his hand higher, reaching the top of her thigh, beginning to slide his hand on her inner thigh. She grabbed his wrist and whispered, "Loki, no. Please don't do this."

He eyed her devilishly from the corner of his eye. He laughed like she just told him something funny and leaned in. His voice was calm, controlled, and barely audible, "I will do to you whatever I want. If I wanted to throw you down on this table and fuck you right here, I would. Don't presume to think you have the power to tell me no."

He slid his hand down her thigh to her knee and he whispered so quietly, "besides, we both know you're loving every second of it. All these protests, are for show. Isn't that right my dear? You love what I'm doing to you tonight. Go ahead, deny it."

He looked into her eyes and she looked away. He leaned back in and whispered, "that's what I thought."

When he sat straight back in his chair, he was smiling.

"What are you two lovebirds talking about over there?" Stacy asked.

Loki smiled, "just talking about the menu, nothing too exciting, right dear?"

She nodded, looking back into the menu. She grabbed his hand and nuzzled it against her face. He frowned at her thinking this odd. She then flipped his hand around and placed two of his fingers on her temple. He silently said the spell that allows him to read her mind and he walked into her mind.

_What is it, my dear?_

_You're right. Ok, Loki? I do love it._

He smiled and whispered, "I know that, my dear. I know that."

_Hey, I'm not doing this to be mean. I'm doing this for you because I knew you'd find it hot. This is all for you so when I take you home tonight, you will be so built up your release will be so intense it will make your whole body shake. You want me to make you tremble, don't you my dear?_

_Yes._

_You want me to show you pleasure like you've never known, right?_

_Yes._

_Then stop defying me. Obey and see the world I can expose you to._

_Yes, Master._

_That's more like it. Slave. _

When her friends looked over at them, they wondered why they were both grinning from ear to ear.


	8. Chapter 8 - Movie

At the theater, when they were piling into their seats, Loki pointed at the aisle seat and nodded slightly towards it indicating for her to sit there. She sat where he told her.

He sat next to her. Her friends sat one by one down the row, starting with the seat right next to him.

"It's cold in here!" She said

Loki smiled at this huge oversight on her part and took his jacket off, placing it over her lap. "There, how's that my dear?"

"So much better. Thank you, Loki."

The girls giggled gasping about what a romantic gentleman he was.

Half way through the movie, when the movie theater was completely dark, and everyone was concentrating on the movie, instead of him. He slid his hand under the jacket and up her thigh. He slid his fingers against her wet pussy and she squeezed her legs together.

_Obey me. Now. Open._

She opened her legs and he slid his finger inside her.

She squeezed her legs again, trapping his hand so he couldn't move.

_Let go. Obey me. If you're not a good girl for me, I won't give you what you want tonight. You want to ache all through tonight and into tomorrow. Because, remember, no one gets you off but me. If I don't get you off tonight, no one will. You aren't allowed to please yourself, remember? Open your legs like a good little slave. _

_Please..._

_Obey me, now. _

_Please..._

_Now. I will not say it again. Spread your legs for me._

She did. He fingered her while they both watched the movie.

She clenched her jaw to keep herself quiet. Loki then added a second finger, curled them, and stroked her g-spot. Her walls clenched around him.

_You better control yourself, my dear. You don't want to cum in front of all these people, do you?_

He continued.

_Control yourself for a few more minutes and I'll give you your panties back._

He stroked her spot fast, hard, and pushed his fingers as deep as he could.

A few moments later he withdrew his fingers.

_Your panties are in your purse._

_How?!_

He grinned, _I'm a Master of Magic. You wouldn't believe the things I can do._

She grabbed her purse and hurried towards the bathroom. He sat there smiling.

A few moments later, Loki leaned into Stacy who was sitting next to him, "I better go make sure she's ok. I think she might be sick. Doesn't handle her liquor well, that one!"

Stacy giggled and nodded.

"I'll be right back," Loki whispered.

He snuck into the bathroom and locked the door. He found the only stall that was locked and knocked on it.

"Occupied!" She said.

He knocked again.

"I'll be done in a minute!" She snapped.

He knocked once more.

She opened the stall, "what the Hell-" she gasped when she saw him.

He walked forward into the stall and locked it behind him. He pushed her up against the door of the stall, hiked up her skirt, unzipped his pants, and thrust into her.

"Quiet, my dear." He said just before sliding his tongue down her throat. He thrust against her so her hips slammed against the stall door. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "cum for me. Cum now."

He yanked her hair backwards and bit her neck while he slammed deep inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly into her. He thrust as deep as he could inside her, bit that spot on her neck that drives her crazy, and he felt her walls tighten and a wetness surrounded him.

"Move here."

She did.

"Bend over."

She placed her palms flat on the wall, the toilet was directly underneath her. He stood with his back to the stall door. He grabbed her hips and thrust inside her.

"Clench your muscles for me." He grunted and she squeezed her kegels.

"Fuck," he moaned, "so tight. That's so good, just like that."

A few more thrusts and he came inside her.

Zipping his pants up he ordered, "now put your panties on."

She started to clean off and he grabbed her wrist, "no, it stays inside you. I want you to be reminded of the filthy thing we just did the rest of the night. Panties on. Now."

She listened and slid her panties on and they walked towards the door. He trapped her against it, slamming her back against the door and pinning her wrists above her head, "so wanton," he whispered licking her behind her ear. "So indecent. Fucking in the bathroom at the movie theater. What kind of whore are you?" He bit her ear.

She moaned.

"Answer me," he snapped, "what kind of whore are you?"

"Yours."

"That's right." He smiled, "you are my whore. And like I said last night, I will have you any where, any way, any time I want."

She moaned.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "does this please you?"

"Yes," she whispered back.

"Does this live up to your fantasies?"

"Yes."

"Is this lewd enough for you?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"Your friends think you are ill from drinking too much. The pink in your cheeks, your just fucked hair, your sudden weakness can all be explained away as you being sick in the bathroom." He leaned in and his lips brushed against her ear, "you don't want your friends to know that you're a filthy whore who couldn't wait to get home so she fucked her boyfriend in the movie theater bathroom, do you?"

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"Good. Come now, let's go back before you friends worry."

They walked back to their seats with his arm around her waist. He helped her sit down and then he quickly sat next to her.

Loki leaned into Stacy, "she's ok. Poor dear."

_Loki?_

_Hmm? My dear?_

_I fucking love you._

He smiled and quietly laughed.


	9. Chapter 9 - Coffee

After the movie, they stopped by the local coffee shop to get drinks.

She sat with her friends while Loki got her drink. They were head over heels for him. He was so polite, so gentlemanly, so quick to come to her rescue. He's impressed them. They approve of him. She smiled, if they only knew what a dark, twisted, sadistic-

Loki walked up with a black coffee for himself and a raspberry hot chocolate for her.

"My favorite!" she beamed.

"Of course!" Loki rubbed her back. "Nothing less for my girl."

She smiled from ear to ear. She leaned into him, "how did you know?"

"I've been in your mind, remember? I know everything."

She bit her fingernail.

He leaned in and whispered, "how do you think I knew that you'd love tonight?" He sat back and took a drink of his coffee and then leaned back into her, "I know all your darkest desires, my dear. And, I can give you every last one of them, if you'll let me."

She gasped and then started drinking her raspberry hot chocolate to try to hide her arousal.

Loki smiled against his coffee cup.


	10. Chapter 10 - Car Ride

In the car, in the middle of a song, without warning, Loki blurted out quietly, "I don't think you're a whore. You know that right?" He flicked his blinker on and turned down the street.

He continued, "clearly you're not, considering I am the only man who's touched you."

"It's ok," she whispered.

"What?" Loki asked, with concern in his voice.

"It's ok, you don't need to apologize for it... I thought it was incredibly hot."

He smiled, "you are so damaged."

"So are you!" she giggled.

"Indeed I am, my dear girl. Indeed I am." He smiled, "I never claimed not to be."

"Is this what it's going to be like?"

"Hmm?"

"Being with you. Is tonight going to be what it's going to be like."

"Not all the time... we can be normal. I just..." he smiled, "I haven't seen you in so long and you saved my life last night... I wanted to show you a bit of fun."

"Oh..." her voice went down.

Loki raised his eyebrow, "you want it to always be like this?"

"Maybe."

"It can be. I'm just saying it doesn't have to be."

She smiled.

He pulled over onto the shoulder, grabbed her hand that was resting on the center console, and looked into her eyes, "do you really want to play this all the time? If it's all the time, it's not a game, it's a lifestyle."

She swallowed hard, he caught her off guard with his intensity.

"Tell me right now. Do you like to play Master/slave or do you want to BE Master/slave? There is a big difference between the two."

"I-" she swallowed, "I think I want something in between the two."

"Tell me. Explain."

"I want to always have to obey you. I want you to always be in control. But I want there to be mornings like this morning was when I'm allowed to call you Loki and worship you because I want to, not because you told me to."

He slid his finger along his bottom lip, considering what she'd said.

"I don't want 24/7 Master/slave. I can't bare the thought of bowing to you all day long and not being able to talk to you freely or touch you or call you by your name... but I don't want the Master/slave thing to only be a rare game, either. You have the upper hand at all times. Whatever you say goes, all the time. The scales are tipped in your favor."

"So, basically," Loki thought for a moment, "you want tonight all the time." He looked at her carefully. "You called me Loki tonight. We talked like normal people. You could touch me whenever you wanted, you could say whatever you wanted. But what I wanted trumped what you wanted. If I wanted to touch you, I touched you. If I wanted to fuck you in the bathroom, I fucked you in the bathroom. If I wanted you to sit in the aisle, you sat in the aisle. You want dominance with intimacy."

"Exactly."

Loki smiled, nodded, and turned his signal light on and pulled into traffic. He whispered, "ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok."

He drove with one hand on the wheel, he slid the fingertips of his other hand across his bottom lip as he was deep in thought.

He abruptly broke the silence, "all the time?"

"All the time what?"

"Like tonight. You want me to trump you whenever I want, all the time? Or only during certain times?"

"All the time."

He tapped his index finger against his lips, "so, I have a quasi-slave."

"I have a quasi-Master." She paused, "you have a full slave. I'll do anything for you, anytime, anywhere, you already know this. I just need... to have more of you than just your orders. You know? I liked how we were today. You had a slave this morning, did you not?"

Loki smiled, "I'm not complaining about it. I'm understanding it." He paused, "and the part about you wanting to be my whipping girl?" He cautiously peered at her through the corner of his eye.

"Still true."

"Ok."

"Ok. Why... are you asking all of this?"

"I want to know what you want out of this."

"What do you want out of this?"

"Exactly what you're giving me."

"Would you rather a slave? Someone who kneels to you all day who doesn't look you in the eye? Who doesn't talk to you, touch you, or call you Loki?"

"Of course not. I told you, this is perfectly acceptable to me."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Give me your hand." Loki pulled her hand to his temple and reversed the spell so that she could see into his mind, very briefly, only long enough to see he was happy with their relationship.

"Ok," she whispered.

"So, like tonight, all the time."

"Yes."

"Does that mean you want me to sexually challenge you every day?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean."

He smiled.

"Why?" he finally asked, pulling off the interstate and into the residential area.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to control you all the time instead of just when we play?"

"I feel safe when you're in control and you make me feel alive."

He grabbed her hand, kissed her knuckles, and whispered, "ok."

"Ok." She whispered back.

Abruptly, Loki blurted out, "you need new friends."

"Why exactly is that?"

"At least four of them tried to make a pass at me tonight. You can't trust them."

"I trust you though."

"Please? That lot? Never. But if they will come onto me, they will betray you in other ways as well. Believe me, I know a bit about betrayal. If someone will betray you in one area, they will in another as well. Rid of them."

"I'm not going to be here much longer now am I? It won't matter."

"It could be a few months."

"That's not long at all. Not enough time to worry about friends and finding new ones."

Loki nodded, "what are you planning to do when you leave? You going to tell everyone? Throw a going away party?"

"I thought I might die."


	11. Chapter 11 - Discussing Death

At the dining room table, Loki nursed a glass of wine while she gulped at hers.

"Say that again, now?" Loki asked.

"You're a Master of Magic. You can do illusions like child's play. You could probably even kill me and bring me back to life if you wanted to. When I leave Earth, I thought it should leave. Everyone here should think I am dead. I'm never coming back, me being dead will be easiest on everyone. No goodbyes, no guilt, I'm just gone."

"For you." Loki observed.

"For me what?"

"No guilt, for you. No goodbyes, for you. The easiest, on you. Everyone else will have guilt that you're dead. They'll say goodbyes at your funeral. It will be easy for you, you'll be alive on another world and everyone here will be grieving for you."

"Your point?"

"I'm just clarifying it."

"Yes. Fine. So what?"

"Nothing. Believe me, I'm not judging you." He smiled and held out his hands in a don't shoot kind of way. He pointed his thumbs towards himself, "trickster God, remember? I rarely have other people's best interests in mind. I'm not judging you, I'm just making sure you understand."

They sat in silence. She poured a second glass.

"If you want to die when you leave, I will help you fake it." He smiled and grabbed her hand, "I'm a trickster, I'm a Master of Magic, this is child's play."

"Thank you."

His eyes darkened, "how to you feel?"

"Excited!"

"About leaving?"

"About leaving with you. About being with you. About the future."

He smiled. "How do you feel... otherwise?"

She gave him a confused look.

He slid his hand in between her legs and cupped her wet panties, "how do you feel... here? Are you sore?"

"Maybe a little." She smiled.

"Are you off limits tonight?"

"Can you heal me?"

He smiled having not thought of that, "yes, I can."

He pressed his hand against her and a warm energy radiated from his fingertips.

"There. Sore?"

She shifted around in her chair, "not that I can tell, no."

"Good. You still in the mood?"

"Master, are you asking permission to fuck me?"

"Maybe..."

"Don't ever ask me. If you want me, take me."

His eyes darkened. He stood up, scooped her up into his arms, and brought her to the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12 - Bloodletting

He stood next to the bed and slowly began undressing. She grabbed his dagger off the night stand.

"I want you to drink from me again."

He froze what he was doing and slowly turned towards her, his eyes were lecherous. His voice was strained and deep, "I do not need any blood tonight." He leaned over the bed and looked at her intensely.

"I think I might need it."

He crawled onto the bed and threw her on her back, pouncing on her. He pinned her wrists above her head, looking deep into her eyes. "Bloodletting," he whispered, "this is something you want? On a regular basis?"

"I need you to cut me. I need to feel that exquisite pleasure and pain. I need to feel that sense of trust. I trust you not to hurt me. Please. I need you to. I've been thinking about it all day. The other night felt so. fucking. good. Please. It was the most erotic thing I've ever experienced. Please give it to me again."

He whispered, not out of effect, but he physically couldn't speak any louder, "where do you want me to cut you?"

"Are you going to drink from me?"

"Yes."

"My neck."

"Where?" His voice caught.

She rolled her head to the side and he released one of her wrists. She traced her fingertips down her neck. She reached up and grabbed his hand. She held two of his fingers and pressed them against her neck, tracing a line just behind her ear and down her neck. "Here," she whispered.

He sat up so that he was still straddling her. He slowly finished unbuttoning his dress shirt and threw it across the room. He picked up the dagger laying next to her and slid it against the spot she traced. His voice was strained, "here?"

"Yes."

She looked up at him and his eyes were filled with overpowering lust. He was consumed by bloodlust. He licked his lips in anticipation. He was like a rabid animal. He shook his head and whispered, "take your panties off."

She did.

He laid back down on her and kissed her neck, where she wanted him to cut her. He hiked her skirt up and slid his hand in between her legs. Her head rolled back and she moaned.

"Hey," he said looking at her. "Two nights ago, you saved my life. It was a life saving act. Tonight? This? This is fetish. This is taboo. Think long and hard that this is a rabbit hole you want to dive into."

She was panting underneath him. All she could think was cut me, cut me, cut me, cut me, drink, drink, drink, drink.

He continued, "look into my eyes."

She did.

"You are asking me to take my dagger, pierce your skin, and extract blood from your bloodstream. You are requesting that I cut you, harm you, cause you to bleed, and then to drink that blood. Do you understand this is what you are asking?"

Breathlessly, she panted, "yes. Put your blade against my neck and drink my blood."

He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes trying to control himself. "You want me to cut through this soft, flawless, tender, porcelain skin of yours and to drink the red, metallic blood that trickles out. I could kill you if I lose control."

"You won't."

"You can die from blood loss. You are asking me to drain you of blood. You trust that I will stop before you lose too much, before you pass out, before I drain you of so much blood that your heart stops."

She pants, "yes."

He leans against her and his lips brush against her neck in that spot, "your sweet flesh. You taste sweet as sugar. Sweet as honey. He licked her neck slowly."

She moaned uncontrollably as her whole body trembled. "Loki..." she whispers.

He grabs the dagger and pushes the sharp tip into the tender skin behind her ear. She shrieks and moans his name. He slowly, very slowly slides the blade down the trail she showed him. The cut is made slowly and deeply. He watches the blood pool at the incision and begin to trickle out, dripping down her neck.

"Fuck," Loki whispers full of lust. He licks the trail of blood and covers the cut with his mouth, gently sucking. He reaches down and unzips his pants. Before she knows what's going on, he slowly slides inside her. She throws her head back and moans.

He slowly and gently slides in and out of her while he gently sucks her neck. He makes love to her. His hand combs through her hair and he grabs a handful holding her in place, exposing her neck to him in just the right way. His other hand covers her breast gently and he moans into her incision.

He feels it building inside him and he feels her walls start to tighten around him. He knows they are both close.

He pulls away from her neck and she moans in disappointment. He grabs the dagger and slices his wrist.

"Open your mouth," he says darkly.

With her eyes still closed, she opens her mouth. He presses his wrist against her mouth and his blood drips onto her tongue. Her eyes fly open. Loki pets her head.

"Sssh, ssssh. Drink, my dear. Suck."

She slowly and gently sucks his wrist as his lips find the cut on her neck and he sucks her neck tenderly. He continues sliding in and out of her.

He whispers, "suck harder, baby, drink more." As he laps at her neck. He thrusts his hips forward and she moans against his wrist as he feels her climax. He sucks her neck harder and thrusts a few more times until he reaches his.

He slides his fingertips against her neck and then against his wrist and then his mouth finds hers and he kisses her like his life depends on it. They kiss passionately, with more need than they've ever kissed before. He slides his tongue down her throat and she scratches her nails down his back. Their tongues dance and wrestle and they gasp for air. His hands comb through her hair as her hands slide down his back and she grabs his ass. He bites her lower lip. He slides his tongue back into her mouth. They pause for air and she flicks her tongue against his lips.

Gasping for air, she moans, "Loki, what the fuck was that?"

Out of breath he responds, "bloodletting."

"No, I mean, what the fuck WAS that?!"

"Bloodletting is primal, it unlocks something deep inside that you really can't control. Did you feel it?"

Panting, she whispers, "yes, I felt it. Fuck..."

Loki whispered darkly, "we can't do this every night. We'll lose ourselves. We'll become animals."

She still was trying to catch her breath. "You taste... god you taste..."

"I know..." he panted. "You too..."

"Loki..." her voice was weary.

He closed his eyes, "you want more, don't you?"

She hesitated, her voice was small, quiet, "how did you know?"

He responded, "because I want more of yours."

"All I can think about right now is your blood. Feeling the throbbing of your vein under your skin. The metallic sweetness of your blood. The thick, metallic liquid dripping into my mouth, onto my tongue, sliding down my throat."

He cupped his hand over her mouth, "shut up." His eyes were serious, dark, animalistic.

Still straddling her with his hand on her mouth he closed his eyes, clenched his jaw, and took calculated, deliberate breaths.

Finally, he whispered, his voice sounded more like his own, "we can't. Not tonight."

He let her go and she panted looking up at him. He slid off her and sat up against the headboard next to her. She straddled him and kissed his neck, biting his neck, whispering, "we've already done it once. What's one more? You did it twice two nights ago and you're fine today."

His heart rate sped up and his voice quivered, "I told you, the other night I was weak, I was almost dead. Tonight, this isn't life force, this is... fetish. We don't need the blood for survival so it's like a drug tonight. Don't be greedy."

She bit his neck hard, completely uncharacteristic of herself, "please," she begged. Desperation dripping from her voice. "I need you. Just a little bit more. Please? Please Loki?"

"How do you feel?"

"Euphoric."

"Are you light headed?"

"No."

"Dizzy?"

"No."

"Do you have a headache?"

"No."

"Has your personality changed?"

"No."

Loki corrected, "yes."

She frowned at him.

He sighed and explained, "you've grabbed my ass, you've bit me, you've straddled me trying to gain control over me. You are not yourself right now."

"Please, I want more."

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

His eyes flew open, "fine. Give me your hand."

She laid her hand on top of his, palm up. He placed the dagger in her hand. Her eyes widened in fear.

His voice was dark and he was challenging her, "if you want my blood, you have to pierce my skin yourself." He paused and smiled devilishly. "Cutting someone is not as easy as you think. Especially not the first time. And definitely not someone you love. You want to bloodlet, let's bloodlet, but you have to do your part. You have to cut me."

Her mouth dried and her high begins to wear off.

He traced a finger along his upper pectoral muscles, "here." He showed her.

He put his hand over her hand on the handle of the dagger and brought it up to his chest. He pushed down on the handle so it pierced his skin. She gasped as the blood began to pool against the tip of the blade. He then pushed the blade making an incision on his chest. He removed the blade and smiled at her, nodding at her in encouragement. She licked the stream of blood trickling down his chest and then sucked at the cut he made. He pulled her tightly against him and ran his fingers though her hair. He whispered, "drink from me."

She licked and lapped and sucked drinking in his blood. She nibbled on the incision to coax the blood out faster. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and he growled but allowed it.

She moaned into his chest and he gasped as she sucked harder.

His head was swimming. She was ravenous.

He yanked her hair back, forcing her head back, pulling her lips off him. He slid his fingers against the cut, healing it. He looked at her. Blood stained her lips and dripped down the corner of her mouth.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Horny," she said, lunging towards him.

He yanked her hair back and bit her neck. He grabbed her hips and slid deep inside her while his lips claimed hers. He kissed her deeply, tasting the metallic sweetness on her lips and on her tongue.

He slid deeper inside her, she moaned. "Fuck, Loki, you feel so good."

He smiled, deciding to milk it, "how do I feel?"

"You feel incredible. I love the way you feel inside me."

"How what feels inside you?"

"You."

"What part of me?"

She whimpered.

"Come on, baby. You just drank my blood, you're swimming in libido from the blood. You're dark enough to drink my blood, be dark enough to talk to me, say all the dirty things I long to hear come out of your mouth."

He thrust his hips up and she called out his name.

"Your dick, I love feeling your dick inside me. Your rock hard cock slamming deep and hard inside me, hitting every last nerve ending inside me, I love it. I long for it. I live for it."

Loki moaned and smiled, "that is what I'm talking about, my dear. Tell me more."

"God, Loki, right there." She moaned.

"Tell me more or I'll stop right now."

"What do you want to know?" She moaned and grunted as he thrust into her in a new angle.

"Let's continue what you love about my cock and we'll branch out from there." He smiled.

"I love sucking it."

He moaned.

"This morning sucking you was the highlight of my day. I love having you in my mouth."

"Ah-ha." Loki scolded. "Having what in your mouth? Be my dirty little blood drinking whore."

"Having your dick in my mouth. I love feeling you throb, tasting your cum. God I love swallowing your cum, you taste sooo good, I can't even come up with words. I love licking every inch of your cock and to listen to the sounds you make while I suck you."

"Tell me more."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"I have a secret. Do you want to know what it is Master?"

He thrust harder into her, "yes."

She laid her head on his shoulder as he thrust harder and harder into her, she moaned into his ear, "my secret," she licked long the edge of his ear, "is..." she sucked his earlobe, "I want..." she kissed behind his ear, "you," she kissed under his neck and around to the other ear, she took his other earlobe into her mouth and sucked on it. He moaned in response. Her voice got super quiet and she pressed her lips against his ear. She said it so quietly he could hardly hear her, but he did. Just barely. She whispered, "to fuck my ass."

His eyes flew open and he stopped all movement. He sat still, buried deep inside her.

His voice was strained, almost hoarse, "what was that?" he asked while swallowing hard.

She pushed her hands on his shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes, "I want you to flip me over, right now, and fuck me up the ass. I want you to exert your dominance over me, force me into submission. Fuck my ass."

His eyes narrowed and they flooded in darkness, "we've talked about this. You've always said no."

"I was weak. I was afraid. Do it. I want you to. Show me that I'm your slave and you're my Master."

His eyes darkened and blazed. "Watch yourself. Say that one more time and I won't be able to control myself."

"Show me who my Master is, Loki."

Desire burned through his retinas.

"Show me who my Master is. Control me. Dominate me. Show me who I belong to. Show me I'm your possession." She pulled his hair and looked deep into his eyes, "show me that you're a God."

His eyes turned completely black. He grabbed her by the hips and threw her down on the bed onto her stomach. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back as he straddled her waist.

His voice was sharp, cold, dominant, "you want to see your Master, dear girl? You want to be fucked by a God? You want to be forced into submission? I'm happy to oblige you."

He held her wrists and slid his hand down her hips and across her ass. He pressed his finger against her anus and she shrieked and her hips bucked.

He leaned in, his voice was quiet and still and had an evil coldness about it, "I know you're an anal virgin as I am your only sexual partner and I've never taken it. I've wanted it, Oh, dear girl, how I've wanted it. The missing piece in my quest to own all of you. The only piece in truly dominating you. You have not submitted to me and given into me completely until you give me this. Until I've had this, I cannot truly own you. Once I take this, you are my possession. I will own you like any other object. He binds her wrists to the bed and yanks her hair so that her head is forced back.

"Who's your Master?"

"You are," she moaned.

"Who's your Master, girl?"

"You. Sir."

"What's my name? Say my name."

"Loki!"

"Who owns you, girl?"

"You do!"

"Who?"

"Loki, you do."

"Who owns this?" he slides his fingers against her lips.

"You do, Loki."

"Who owns this?" He rubs his hand against her pussy.

"You do, Master!" Loki, Sir."

"What about this?" He slides his finger against her anus again.

"Sir, you do."

"Mmm," he moans, "not yet, but tonight I will." He moans again, "I have been longing for so long, waiting for so long for you to submit to me. If I would have known it only took feeding you my blood I would have done it years ago."

"Who owns you?"

"You, Master."

He yanked her hair hard making her shriek and a tear fall down her cheek.

"Tell me, who owns you?"

"You, Master, Loki."

He reaches into the safe on the night stand and pulls out two clamps. He reaches under her and clips them to her nipples. She squirms and shrieks. He yanks her hair, "I'll show you what having me as your Master is like. I'm so glad you begged me for it tonight. I've been wanting to show you for so long."

He tightens the clamps and she shrieks louder.

"That's right, sing for me, girl. I want to hear you."

He tightens the nipple clamps even more and she begs.

"This is going to be the hard one," he says to himself grabbing something out of the safe.

He lays all of his weight on top of her trapping her to the bed. He slides his hand in between her legs and squeezes her clit. He squeezes it until it becomes swollen and he attaches the clamp to it. He tightens it until she screams. He slides two fingers deep inside her. She's dripping wet.

"Mmm," he whispers in her ear, "look at this. Look how turned on you are right now. Look at my little masochistic slave. My little thing that loves pain and loves submission. You are going to be one of my greatest finds."

He slaps her ass and she shrieks, "tell me again how much you love my cock."

"Loki, I love your cock, you feel so good. Please fuck me. I'm so wet for you."

"Oh, yes. You are." He slaps her again, two clear hand prints mark her bottom.

"Tell me how much you love my cock." He pulls her hair. "Say it loud."

She whimpers.

"Mmm, come on, dear. Tell me you love my cock."

"I love your cock, Loki."

"Tell me you need it," he slaps her ass again.

"I need your cock, Loki."

"Who's my whore?"

"I am Loki."

"Say it, tell me what you are."

"I'm your whore."

"Good, good girl. Very good. Now all together. Say it."

"Loki, I'm a whore for your cock."

"Louder." He pulls her hair back.

"I'm a whore for your cock."

"Louder, whore!"

"I'm a whore for your cock, Loki."

"Louder!"

"I'm a whore for your cock!

"Louder, louder, I don't think any of your neighbors can hear you. Scream it."

"Loki, I'm a whore for your cock."

"Yes! Again. Scream it."

"Loki, I'm a whore for your cock!"

"That's right, you are. Again. Louder. Scream it so that your throat hurts."

"LOKI! I'M A WHORE FOR YOUR COCK."

"Again."

"LOKI! I'M A WHORE FOR YOUR COCK."

"Fucking scream it again, whore. Scream it like you mean it, like your life depends on it. Scream it!"

"LOKI! I'M A WHORE FOR YOUR COCK." Her voice cracks.

"Again."

"LOKI! I'M A WHORE FOR YOUR COCK." Her voice cracks several times. She's going hoarse.

"Again."

"LOKI! I'M A WHORE FOR YOUR COCK."

"Once more, like you mean it."

"LOKI! I'M A WHORE-" her voice completely gives out.

He laughs an evil, cruel, cold laugh.

He shackles her ankles to the bed and fastens a ball gag around her head. He chooses one with a large ball which forces her mouth open, she immediately begins drooling around the ball.

"What am I forgetting, what am I forgetting?" he asks himself. "Clamps, restraints, gag... Ah!" He shouts. "Blindfold."

He blindfolds her.

"Mmm, my dear," he coos, "if you could see yourself now, you would just die. You have never looked more exquisite than you do right now."

He lays against her, sliding his hands up her arms. "Mmm, your wrists, your ankles, your jaw, your nipples, your clit, your ass... they're all going to hurt tomorrow. You are going to be so sore tomorrow. You're probably going to beg me to heal you. Be a good little girl, and I just might consider it. Your muscles are going to be so sore from being restrained like this. Not to mention from when they clench when I make you cum. God your body is going to be in such pain tomorrow. Such immaculate, beautiful pain. I wish I didn't have to blindfold you. I would love to see the tears drip down your face."

He traces his fingertip down her spine, "You are so beautiful, do you know that? Your skin is flawless, absolutely flawless. Your skin is so soft, so smooth... and you taste so sweet. Your skin tastes like sugar to me. You are quite the Midgardian find, I have to be honest. Most of your race is worthless. But you... you, you, you my dear. You are exquisite. I am lucky to have found you. I can't wait to bring you back to Asgard. Take you into my dungeon. Oh, my dear, my dear... the emotional places I will take you. I will break you into a million little pieces, put you back together, and shatter you all over again. It is going to be glorious."

He slides his hand underneath her and tugs at the chain attached to the nipple clamps she fights and bucks. He tugs it harder and she screams into the ball gag. "Mmm, enjoying yourself yet, little masochist of mine?"

He reaches up, placing his fingers on her temple, reading her thoughts. He steps into her mind and laughs. "Yes, I figured as much..." he chuckles.

He slides his hands down her shoulders, down her back, across her bottom, and down the back of her thighs.

"I believe you were begging me to punish you yesterday, weren't you? Yes, I believe you were. I think this would be a perfect time to satisfy that request."

He looked around the room, "now do you have anything I can discipline you with? That is the question..."

He opens her closet and looks around. "Belt, yes, this has promise. Might be a bit much for your first offense, though." He walks over to her and slides the leather belt down her back and across her ass. "Please cross me, girl. Truly do something to deserve such a punishment, I would love to show you what a belt can do to soft flesh. I could make you scream with this belt. I could make you cry yourself hoarse. Mmm, fuck, please, please disobey me and I will show you."

He walked back over to her closet. "Be right back, don't go anywhere." He laughed as he went into other parts of the apartment searching for a good tool.

A few minutes later he returned. "Alright, you have a choice." He held a wooden spoon in font of her head from the kitchen. And then he held a hairbrush from the bathroom in front of her head."

"Blink once for spoon, twice for hairbrush."

She blinked once.

"Good choice." He praised. "Wood hurts more than plastic."

"I believe we said 30, didn't we? Since you're gagged, I'll go ahead and count for myself, if you don't mind."

He spanked her 30 times with the spoon. When he was done, she had red welts. He tossed the spoon aside and rubbed her ass with his hands. "Doesn't that feel good, my dear? To be disciplined by your Master?" She mumbled into the gag and nodded.

He slid his hand in between her body and the bed and felt that she was dripping onto the bed. "My dear.. my dear... so wet. So dripping. We haven't even gotten to the good part yet." He moaned, "yes, you are going to cum hard for me, I just know it."

He slid two fingers against her pussy, pooling up her wetness and he rubbed it against her anus. "Relax, baby... relax." He whispered. "This is going to take a while."

He slid his pinky into her tight hole. He slowly moved it in and out. Slowly he moved to his ring finger. Then in time he switched to his middle finger. He pooled up more of her wetness and slid it against her, then sliding his middle and ring finger together. She drooled onto the bed through the gag.

He put his fingers to her temple, "you ok, my dear?"

He listened to her.

"Good. Good. I won't hurt you, my dear."

He continued stretching her open. He graduated to three fingers. He slid them deep inside her, spread them open, and then pulled them out. He continued this over and over.

He pressed his fingers to her temple, "are you ready? Or do you want more preparation?"

He listened. "You sure, my dear?"

He walked across the room and got in her closet. She heard a squirt and he rubbed lube against her hole and then rubbed it on his dick. He pressed his head against her hole and got in position. He reached up and unfastened the ball gag. It fell onto the bed and she drooled excessively onto the pillow.

"Loki..." she moaned.

He slid barely inside her, just the tip. She moaned and buried her face into the drool covered pillow. He yanked her hair gently back. "Hey, are you ready?"

She moaned again.

"Please, answer me. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Loki."

"Do you still want this?"

"Yes, Loki. Dominate me."

He slowly slid into her and she screamed into the pillow. "Stay relaxed, my dear," he said quietly to her.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Day After

She woke up with him combing his fingers through her hair. He smiled down on her.

She opened her eyes, closed them, opened them again.

"Go back to sleep if you're that tired," Loki whispered.

"You're awake."

"I don't sleep much. Don't worry about me, I can amuse myself. Sleep if you want it."

He pulled her up onto him so her head was on his chest and he pet her head trying to soothe her to sleep.

"Loki?"

"Hmmm?" He hummed into her head.

"Last night... did we..."

"Drink each other's blood?"

"Ye-ah..."

"Yes."

"And did I ask you to..."

"Dominate you?"

"Ye-ah..."

"Yes."

"And you did?"

"Yes."

"And you said-"

"That I loved you?"

"Ye-ah."

"Yes."

"Just checking."

He chuckled into her hair. "You ok with all that?"

"Ye-... well... I don't know... maybe."

"What part are you having trouble swallowing?" He laughed proud of his pun.

"Did I really drink your blood last night?"

"Yep."

"Did I really beg for more and then did it a second time?"

"Yep."

There were several minutes of silence.

"What about the other thing?" Loki asked quietly, reservedly.

"Which one?"

"The part where I own all of you now."

"Oh, that?"

"That..."

She smiled, "I'm ok with that, that was hot."

"Really?" he asked genuinely shocked. "I didn't cross a line? I was awfully high from the bloodletting."

"God, no, that was hot."

"What about all that stuff I said leading up to it?"

"That was the hot part."

"What about me gagging you, clamping you, binding you, and blindfolding you."

"That was the second hot part."

He smiled, "you are... such a masochist."

"You are such a sadist."

"So, you're ok?"

"Yep."

"We're ok?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" she gasped.

"The things I said and did last night were-"

"Hot. Nothing else about it. I loved it."

"You have no problems with anything I said, made you say, or did to you last night?"

"No, not at all."

Loki laughed, relieved.

"Is this why you aren't asleep? Were you worried?"

"No," Loki lied.

"Loki..."

"Maybe."

She rolled over onto her back and pulled him onto her. He laid his head in her breasts and snuggled against her.

She pet his head, "my poor worried God of Mischief."

He laughed into her breast. "It's just... I said.."

"Sexy as fuck things. Stop worrying about it. I'm seriously happy. If you are worried about it why didn't you walk through my mind?"

"I didn't want to see that I hurt you. I was afraid to look."

"You didn't. We're awesome. You're awesome. Everything's-"

"Awesome?"

"Yeah."

"We really need to get you a Thesaurus, dear girl."

"Shut up."

"Are you sore?"

"You'll have to be more specific..." she nervously laughed.

"That's a yes." Loki laughed. "Would you like me to heal you?"

"Let me enjoy it a bit longer."

He laughed into her breast again, "masochist."

"Sadist."

"Slave."

"Master."

She ran her fingers though his hair. "I love that I belong to you now. In every way."

"Me too," he sighed.

"You said it." She whispered into his hair.

"I meant it." He replied.

"I love you, my fucked up God."

"I love you, my fucked up masochistic slave-slash-girlfriend."

"Do you really have a dungeon?"

"Well, I don't personally have one, but there is one in the prisons in Asgard. I have access to it." He smiled. "Why? Eager to go there?"

"Maybe."

"Liar."

"Yes."

"What are you looking forward to?"

"Everything." She continued stroking her fingers through his hair. She whispered, "you really have beautiful hair."

He mumbled.

"Loki?"

"Hmmmfmmm?"

"You are really the sexiest thing in the universe, you know that, right?"

"Hpffffmmmmfmmm." He was asleep. This sexy, amazing, Norse God of sex and mischief was asleep. In her bed. In her arms. And she belonged to him.

She slid her hands down his back and he tightened his arms around her in response.

In her warm cocoon of Loki, she fell back to sleep.

When she woke, he was looking down on her smiling.

She looked at the clock, "is it really 4 pm? Tell me it's not 4 pm."

"Ok, it's not 4 pm."

"It's 4 pm, isn't it?"

"Yes." He nodded while smiling. "We have to stop having marathons of kinky sex so late if you don't want to sleep all day."

"I like kinky sex marathons."

"Then don't expect to wake up in the morning." He smiled.

There was a long silence and then Loki whispered, "you think I'm the sexiest thing in the universe." He smiled, "no wonder you let me do all sorts of ungodly things to you."

"Hey, you were asleep. You weren't supposed to hear that."

"You said it. I heard it. Just because I was too tired to say anything coherent doesn't mean I heard it any less." He smiled. "You really think I'm that sexy?"

"Loki, I let you fuck me up the ass last night, in fact, I begged for it. I'm pretty sure no uglies would be allowed there."

"That you did," he pulled her tightly into him, "I so love that you are completely mine now."

"I love being completely yours."

"When are we going to talk about the bloodletting?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Pretty much the whole thing."

"Ok, so, talk."

"How do you feel about it?"

"What part?"

"Ok, how do you feel about me drinking your blood again?"

"It's really hot. I find it extremely erotic."

"How do you feel about having sex while I drink your blood?"

"Sexy as fuck."

Loki snorted, "Ok, how do you feel about drinking my blood?"

"I don't know. It feels wrong."

"Ok, why?"

"I shouldn't drink your blood."

"Again, why? I want to know the way you think."

"You're my Master, you should drink my blood. I shouldn't drink yours."

"How did you feel when we were drinking each other's blood at the same time while making love?"

"Uh... that was... the hottest thing I've ever done."

"Ok... so why should you not drink my blood then?"

"I don't know."

"Ok." He paused. "How did it taste?"

"Metallic. Sweet. Good. I liked it."

He smiled, "so you are pro bloodletting, then."

"Yes. Apparently."

"Would you do it again?"

"Yes."

"Would you want to drink each other's blood and have sex again?"

"Yes. God yes. Yes. Yes. Yes."

"Ok."

"What other taboos do you have on your list?"

"You have no idea, my little masochist."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope. Not right now at least."

"Why not?"

"Because if I tell you, you're going to give me that look and then I'm going to have to do whatever I say is on my list to you... and I thought we might have a normal day today."

"Normal day?"

"Yeah. No blood drinking, no panty stealing, no sexy kinkery. Just a regular day."

"No sex?!"

"I didn't say that." He smiled, pausing, "I'm saying we need to get out of this apartment and have a regular day."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't all we're ever going to do is have sex all day every day."

"I'm ok with that." She smiled.

"Sure, today you are, but what about 3 months down the road when you figure out all we do is have sex, all day every day, that's it."

"I'm still ok with it." She said.

He smiled, "have you considered that in addition to being a masochist you may very well be a nymphomaniac?"

"Look who's talking."

"Takes one to know one, baby." He smiled salaciously.

She slid her hand under the sheets and started to stroke him.

"Ah-at-ah!" He grabbed her wrist. "Normal day. I mean it. No all day sex marathons today."

"Are you tired?"

"Baby, I'm a God. Please..."

"What's the problem then?"

"You aren't a God, you need a normal life. Come on. You'll thank me. Hop in the shower, get dressed, and let's go do your favorite thing."

"Kinky sex marathon?!"

He rolled his eyes at her, "second favorite thing, then."

"If I take you for a normal day, will you-"

"Yes, I will tonight. But not today. NORMAL. DAY. Now out of bed. Get ready."

"Yes, Sir. Master, Sir."

"None of that either." He warned.

"You are no fun today."

"Please don't make this difficult."

"What does that mean? Why are you doing this? Are you leaving me?"

"No," Loki laughed, "no... I'm just saying you need a normal day. You seriously cannot have sex all day every day. It's just not something humans can keep up with. We're going outside, getting some fresh air. If we stay here, we're gonna have sex all day and we need a regular day, doing coupley things."

"Coupley. You say I need a thesaurus. How about you needing a dictionary."

"Ass. In. Shower. Now."

"Ok, fine. I'm going." She left the room and he heard the shower turn on. In a minute she poked her head back in the bedroom, "you want to join me, my sexy God of Sex and Mischief?"

"Oh yes, very much!"

"Come on then!"

"But I'm not going to no matter how much I want to."

"Why?"

"No sexy kinkery. Take your shower. Go!"

"Some God of Mischief you are! A God of Mischief would partake in some sexy shower kinkery with me."

"Don't tell me how to live up to my title. Now, go!"

"My dear?" He called out.

She ran back in the room.

"Come here." He curled his finger at her.

She went to him.

"Wrists."

She held out her wrists. He grabbed them and chanted a runic spell. He bent down and grabbed her ankles, chanting the same spell. He moved up and placed his hand carefully in between her legs as to not turn her on, and chant the spell. He spun her around and placed his hand over her bottom, chanted same spell.

"Turn around."

She spun around.

"Did I miss anything?"

"I don't think so. That's a handy trick for a sadist to have."

"What?"

"Insta-heal."

"You know I'm not really a sadist right?"

"Aren't you though?!"

"Ok, maybe a little bit. But not all the time."

"Don't be shy, I dig it."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him looking deeply into her eyes. He had his serious face. "If I didn't hurt you. Would you be with me? If there was no cutting, no spanking, no up the ass fuckery, no tying up."

Her mouth dropped open, "you think I'm using you for sex?"

"Not in those words, no... but I wonder if we had a different kind of sex life if you would be so eager to follow me to Asgard."

"If you want to vanilla it up in here, fine by me."

It was his turn to have a open mouth.

"I love you for your mind not your sexy kinkery."

"My mind?"

"Yes. Your mind. Now, I'm gonna take a shower."

"By all means!"

She left and poked her head back in, "ok, your mind and the fact that you are drop dead gorgeous. You sexiest man in the universe, you."

"Shower! Now!" He smiled.


	14. Chapter 14 - Walking to Dinner

Walking down the street, Loki had on another three piece suit and she had on a sundress. They were holding hands.

"Did you really mean all that stuff, or were you trying to rile me?"

He looked over the rims of his sunglasses, "what stuff? Rile you when?"

"In the apartment. Do you honestly think I'm using you for sex?"

"No. I don't. I didn't mean it that way." He paused.

She interrupted, "why did you say it then?"

"You accused me of being a sadist. It was only fair to accuse you of using me for my sadism."

"Oh, Loki." She nuzzled against him, "I don't think you're really a sadist. You're a playful sadist. How's that?" She giggled and then got serious, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I bothered you or hurt your feelings. I'm sorry, ok?"

He nodded and slid his sunglasses back in place.

They walked several blocks without saying anything, just swaying their arms playfully.

"Where are we going?" He finally asked.

"Dinner. Bookstore. Coffee."

He nodded, "sounds normal enough."

"Anything you want to do?"

"I wouldn't mind taking a look at Stark Tower."

"Why?"

"Call it curiosity."

"Ok, whatever you want."

"What are we getting at the bookstore?" He changed the subject.

"Last week I got a call that a few books that I ordered were in, I'm picking them up... and probably browsing the New Age section."

"If you are still trying to learn magic. I might be able to set you up with a pretty decent teacher." He said, flicking his hand causing the light to turn immediately green and a traffic accident ensued. He laughed to himself.

She sighed.

"What books did you order?"

"Uh, nothing you've heard of, I'm sure."

"Do you have any idea how many books I read a year? Try me."

She signed. "One Norse Mythology book and one Lokean Religion book."

He pushed her up against the nearby brick building, "if you want to know how to devote to Loki, just ask me. In fact, I know for a fact you don't need any help. You worshiped me pretty satisfactorily yesterday morning." He smiled and nuzzled his nose against her neck behind her ear.

"I ordered them BEFORE you came back into my life. You were gone."

"You intended to summon me?"

"No. Yes. I don't know."

"I can't be summoned. I don't work like that. I'm a God of Mischief. I can't be called. Not to mention, I was thrown down an abyss and was locked up who knows where."

"Why are we having this discussion? You're right here!"

"I am. But why are you paying for books that you don't need. I can tell you everything you need to know about Norse Mythology." He clears his throat, "hello, I'm kind of on the pantheon myself. And as for how to devote to and worship me, I'm pretty much the best source you could ask for. Not that you need it, as we've already established."

"So, magic, you really want to teach me?"

"You really want to learn?" He took her hand and began walking again. He added, "I know you are changing the subject on purpose."

"Yes."

"Well, I am a Master of Magic. No one could teach you better than I could."

"Would you teach your magic to a mere Midgardian?"

"No, of course not!" He said, "I would teach my companion, though." He paused, "you aren't just a regular Midgardian anymore. You're my Midgardian."

They walked several blocks in silence.

Finally he asked, "the book on the coffee table in your living room. What is it?"

"A textbook for my class."

"When is it?"

"It was this morning at 10 am."

"Why did you not go?"

"I was with you."

"I told you not to uproot your life for me."

"We're leaving here in a month or so, right?"

"In theory, yes."

"What's the point of me going to class if I'll be gone before finals?"

He nodded, understanding.

After walking another block, he added, "it would force to you maintain a normal life though."

"What do you mean?"

"It would be a break between our sexual encounters. It might be nice for you to have something concrete, forcing you to maintain a regular life."

"I won't have it in Asgard."

"No..."

"Why do I need it now?"

"Because we need to do more than just have sex all day."

"Says who?"

Loki sighed, giving in.

She whispered, "do you not want to? Are..." she swallowed, "are you sick of me?"

He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder, "I absolutely want to lock myself in a room with you and fuck you until we both die of starvation or dehydration."

She blushed.


	15. Chapter 15 - Hotel

At dinner Loki raised his glass and toasted, "to a normal coupley day." And clanked her glass.

After they ate Loki came around and slid into her booth next to her. He leaned over and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." She gasped.

"Kiss me." He whispered.

She leaned froward and pressed her lips against his and he slid his tongue in her mouth. When they pulled away, she was panting.

"Another kiss like that and I'm going to need some kinky marathon sex."

He smiled and slid his hand across her cheek, "you are so beautiful," he whispered.

She gasped, "Loki." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles he kissed down her finger and sucked on her finger tips, nibbling on the pads of her fingers.

The waitress brought back the check with his card and set it on the table. Walking in on this intimate moment between them embarrassed her. She flushed and hurried away. Loki pushed her to the end of the booth against the wall and slid his hands across both sides of her face and kissed her gently, slowly, tenderly. He nibbled on her bottom lip and slid his tongue back into her mouth.

He slowly kissed her lips one last time and she gasped for air when he withdrew. He kissed down the side of her neck and nibbled on her ear.

He whispered in her ear, "you are so sexy. You are beautiful. You are everything I've been looking for...forever."

Her head was swimming.

"Come with me." She whispered and grabbed his hand. She led him across the street and into the most swanky hotel around.

She slid her credit card across the counter and checked into a room. She grabbed his hand and led him to the elevator. Pressing the button, the doors closed and she pushed him against the wall of the elevator and slid her tongue into his mouth. She slid her hands in his hair and pressed her body tightly against his.

"What are you doing?" He whispered into her lips. "This is not a normal day."

"Sure it is," she tugged his hair and kissed down his neck, "people check into hotels all the time."

She slid her hands down the sides of his face and down his neck while nibbling on his ear. She whispered, "you look so sexy right now."

He pushed her hips against the wall of the elevator and bit her neck. He wrapped his hand around her neck tilting her head up, he whispered in her ear. "you look good enough to eat, my dear."

The elevator door opened and they stumbled out the door she grabbed his hand and they sprinted to their room. She slid the key in while he grabbed the knob, ready to twist it as soon as the green light flashed. He opened the door and pushed her though, quickly following behind her.

There was champagne on ice on the nightstand.

She slid her hands down his shoulders and down his arms and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

Breathlessly, she whispered, "what was that kiss about?"

He panted and struggled to think, "what kiss?"

"The one in the restaurant."

"I just... you were..." He yanked her hair back and looked down into her eyes, "you are beautiful. You are sexy. You are everything I want. Everything I've always wanted. I thought you deserved to know." He smiled at her, "what was that kiss in the elevator about?"

"Tonight, right now, you are the sexiest thing alive. That suit on you is killer. You slay me, Loki. You absolutely slay me, over and over again. Each time I think I've recovered and I'm ok again, you slay me all over again. You look incredible. You smell divine. Your voice, the tone of your voice, does bad things to me. Incredible things. I love you. I need you. I long for you."

He slides the back of his hand down the side of her face, "I'm not fucking you."

"I don't want you to fuck me."

His eyes widen and he smiles.

"Loki, I want you to make love to me."

"I didn't think you liked-"

"Just because I love sexy kinkery doesn't mean I don't want to have an emotional bond with you on top of it, Loki. I want to feel your heartbeat. I want to hear your breathing sync with mine. I want to kiss you. I want to taste your skin. I want to cum with you."

He pressed his finger against her lips, "shhh." He kissed her. He slid his tongue in her mouth as he reached around and untied the halter of her sundress. He unzipped the dress down the center and let it fall to the floor. He walked forward making her walk backwards towards the bed. His lips stayed firmly against hers and his hands slid to her hips and he gently guided her as they walked, glided, to the bed. Her legs hit the side of the bed and he slid his hands up her torso and cupped her breasts over her bra and slid his hands around her back and unclasped her bra, slowly pushing the straps off her shoulder. He slid one hand behind her back and around her hips and his other hand hooked around underneath one of her knees, pulling her leg up. He gently leaned forward, laying her on the bed. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to the center of the bed and laid her down on the mountain of pillows.

Her heart rate was through the roof and she struggled to breathe, she felt like she was close to hyperventilating. He walked over to the night table and grabbed the champagne bottle, immediately popping the cork and sucking up the champagne that erupted from the bottle. His eyes never left her, hers never left him.

He walked over towards her, "close your eyes and open your mouth." He whispered. She did and he tilted the bottle, pouring champagne into her mouth. Some dribbled out of the corner of her mouth and he slowly licked it. He took a large drink of the champagne and then trickled more of it into her mouth. He intentionally overpoured it so champagne rain down her chin, down her neck, and in between her breasts. He set the bottle down on the table, straddled her and leaned down, licking the trail of champagne in reverse. He licked in between her breasts, up her neck, and up her chin. She swallowed what he poured into her mouth and his tongue darted against her lips. He lightly bit her bottom lip. He kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "more?"

"Yes," she moaned breathlessly. He poured more into her mouth and then tipped the bottle over her breasts, letting it cascade down her torso, He licked it up and followed the trail. He sucked the pooled up champagne out of her belly button. Not a single drop dripped onto the bed, he licked up every last drop of it. He grabbed the bottle and took a large drink of it again.

He held it up to her and mouthed, more? She nodded with desire in her eyes.

He slowly poured another mouthful into her mouth. She swallowed quickly, her eyes burning into his.

He pushed her face to the side so her neck was exposed. He trickled champagne down the side of her neck, kissing, nibbling, sucking, and biting the trail of alcohol until he lapped up every last drop.

He whispered in her ear, "more?"

"More." she whispered back. He poured more into her mouth.

She swallowed and whispered, "more."

He tilted the bottle and gave her more and then took another drink for himself. He quickly swallowed and took another. "More," she whispered.

He crawled on top of her and pressed his lips to her, letting the champagne trickle from his mouth into hers. She looked deep into his eyes, "more."

He took another big drink and repeated his last action again.

She slowly swallowed what he had given her while he kissed down her neck, down in between her breasts, down her stomach, down her hip. He slowly slid her panties down and tossed them aside.

He pulled her hips, tilting them up, letting her calves rest on his shoulder. He slowly poured champagne down her body. In between her breasts, down her stomach, and finally poured it inside her. He spread her legs apart and filled her with champagne.

He pressed his lips against her pussy and sucked. He sucked up all the champagne out of her. He slid his tongue gently inside her licking up every drop of her desire and the champagne he poured into her.

She trembled and a quiet moan escaped her lips as her back slightly arched off the bed. He licked and sucked the remaining champagne off her body, sucked it out from her belly button, licking up her stomach and in between her breasts.

His eyes met hers and he mouthed, more?

She whispered, "more." he tipped the bottle against her lips and then pressed it to his, drinking the last drops of champagne from the bottle.

He whispered, "you taste like sugar. Your skin is so sweet. He laid against her, holding her hands in his, interlocking his fingers with hers, and pressing her hands into the bed, next to her head on either side. He softly pecked her lips with a chaste kiss. He kissed around to her ear, behind her ear, down her neck, around her neck, up the other side of her neck, and behind her other ear. He whispered in her ear, "I want you more than I've wanted anyone. I want to make love to you. I want to hear you moan my name. Feel every shiver that surges through your body. I want you to moan for me, because of me. I want your lips against mine as we cum together. I want to feel your heart beating against my chest. I want your body, your mind, your heart, your soul. I want every part of you calling out for me, to me. I want every nerve ending in your entire body to burn from my touch. Do you want me?"

She moaned, "oh, God, Loki. Yes. I want you, right now. Right this second. I need you. Make love to me, my God. My Lord. My Lover. Take from me all you want. I love you. I've always loved you. Make love to me."

He started to take his jacket off. "Wait," she begged, "let me look at you just one more minute. You look perfect. Immaculate. No one has ever looked sexier in the history of the universe than you do right now."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. She began unbuttoning the buttons of his vest and pushed it off his shoulders. She pulled his shirt out from his pants and unbuttoned it. Her fingers fell down to his pants and she unbuttoned ad unzipped his pants. He stood up, tossing his jacket and vest onto the nearby table, pushed his pants down, slid his socks off, and climbed on top of her.

He pulled her legs up on either side of him, pressed his lips against hers, and slowly, very slowly slid inside her.

He gently made love to her while he kissed her. His tongue danced with hers while they took turns moaning into each other's mouth.

He pulled away from the kiss and their breathing became shallower and more rapid. Their noses almost touched and they gazed deep into each other eyes. Her eyes filled with tears and she moaned, "Loki..."

"It's ok," he whispered, "cum. Cum with me, I'm right behind you."

A tear fell down her cheek, from the intense emotion. He leaned in and licked her tear away. This intimate action threw her over. She shattered into a million pieces. She contracted, flooded, threw her head back, arched her back, moaned his name, squeezed his hands which he still held gently against the bed, and tears streamed down her face.

He came at the same moment as her. Licking her tears and then kissing her passionately.

He kissed her lips, the tip of her nose, and her forehead. After she caught her breath and her system calmed, he whispered, "roll over."

"Why?" She asked nervously.

"Roll over, baby." He reassured her. She rolled onto her stomach and he slid his hands down her back and then back up. His hands slid up and down her shoulders. He kneaded her back gently and slowly rolled his knuckles into her tight muscles. He gave her a back massage. She quietly moaned as he worked out every tension out of her muscles.

Before he was done, she fell asleep to him rolling his knuckles down the length of her spine. He slid his hands up her back, knowing she was asleep, but determined to finish his intention. His fingertips glided along every muscle, every inch of her back. He continued rubbing and kneading until every last tension was worked out. He slid his hands from her hips to her shoulders and felt nothing but relaxed skin.


	16. Chapter 16

She woke up with him cuddled up behind her, holding her tightly against him, his head buried in her neck, spooning her.

She shifted and moaned her I'm awake moan.

He pushes her hair off her neck and kisses behind her ear and down her neck, whispering, "good morning, my dear."

He nuzzles his nose behind her ear, "how do you feel?"

"Blissful."

He smiled against her skin while grabbing her hips and slowly sliding deep into her from behind. He pulled her leg up and forward allowing himself to slide deeper inside her. Her head fell back onto his shoulder and she moaned, "Loki..." He slid his hands up her hips and cupped her breasts, squeezing gently and nibbling on her neck.

"Loki..." she moans. "Loki..." a little louder. "Loki..." She moans even louder, "God, Loki, there."

"Shhh," he whispers into her ear while kissing her neck, cupping her breasts, and continuing gently sliding in and out of her, gently brushing against her g spot.

She moans louder and he nips her ear, "give it to to me, baby. Come on. Cum for me."

He slides his hand down her torso and in between her legs, gently circling her clit. She throws her head farther back onto his shoulder, he pulls her tightly into him holding her so close that they are more like one body than two. She rests her head on his shoulder, he whispers in her ear, he slides slowly in and out of her while lightly stroking her clit.

She moans, "Loki... God... yes... right there. Exactly right there." as he slowly and gently, rhythmically slides against her g spot. He nuzzles his head so that his lips brush against her ear, he whispers, "I love you, baby."

This throws her over and she releases.

He's right behind her and he grabs her hips pushing her into him, burying himself into her deeper as he cums inside her.

"Loki," she moaned, "I had no idea you could be this gentle, this loving... this... romantic."

He kissed her neck.

After cuddling for quite some time in silence, he slid off the bed and walked around in front of her. "Come," he held out his hand. "Take a bath with me."


	17. Chapter 17 - Romantic Kinkery

Loki held her hand to steady her as she stepped into the hot water, he slid in behind her. He cupped his hands gathering water and poured it over her head. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some in his hand, massaging it into her scalp. She moaned as he massaged her scalp with his fingertips. "Loki, that feels-"

"Shh..." He whispered in her ear.

He cupped his hands under the water and then poured it over her head, rinsing out the shampoo. He repeated the process with the conditioner. When her hair was completely rinsed, he combed through her hair with his fingers, detangling it.

He squirted body wash in his hand and then lathered it on her shoulders, down her arms, and on her entire body. He rinsed her off.

Leaning in close to her ear he whispered, "now, turn around and do me."

They slowly both turned around and she bathed him with the same care that he showed her.

Stepping out of the tub, she wrapped a towel around herself after patting herself dry, he did the same, wrapping his around his hips.

He met her over my the bed and slid his hands down her shoulders, "what would you like to do now? We could go get breakfast. Surely, you're hungry."

"I actually had something else in mind, first." She said, her eyes full of lust, as she handed him his necktie.

She slid on the bed and held her wrists together above her head.

He pulled the edge of his towel so it fell to the floor and slowly crawled on top of her, straddling her. He tied the tie around her wrists several times before knotting it and attaching it to the bed frame.

He slid down her and kissed her lips and then kissed her neck, whispering, "what did you have in mind, my dear?''

Breathlessly she whispered, "something kinky."

"Clearly," he smiled, gesturing towards his tie and her bound wrists.

He blindfolded her with his scarf and then restrained her ankles to the corners of the bed using the straps of her sundress on one ankle and her bra straps on the other. He pulled the edge of her towel, peeling it off of her, and tossing it on the floor.

He gestured in the air and a flogger appeared in his hand. He slid back on the bed and kissed her neck as he slid the tail of the flogger down her body.

"What's that?" she asked through panting.

He whispered in her ear, "something kinky."

He slid it over her breasts, down her stomach, and in between her legs. She squirmed and pulled on her restraints.

He lightly flicked his wrist and the leather tails hit her breast. Her back arched and she moaned, "oh, Loki."

"Shhh," he whispered. "Stay quiet."

He lightly flicked his wrist and the flogger tails hit her other breast. It was light and slow, but the tails still had a light sting upon contact. He alternated between gliding the flogger against her skin teasingly and lightly snapping it against her. She panted and moaned quietly. He slid it down her stomach, doing the same thing.

He laid the flogger on the bed and slid his hands across her breasts and down her stomach, soothing the slight stinging. He worked her nipples gently in between his fingers, lighting tugging on them. He grabbed the flogger and slid the leather tails against her pussy.

She gasped.

He leaned in and kissed her and then whispered in her ear. "I'm going to make you cum using nothing but this flogger now." He slid the tails against her inner thighs. "Would you like that?"

"Yes," she breathlessly moaned.

He kissed her neck, "is this kinky enough for you?"

"Yes," she moaned.

He slid the tails in between her legs, "how does this feel?"

"Really, really good," she whimpered.

"Does the soft leather on your skin please you?"

"Yes," she moaned.

He flicked it gently, "how does that feel?"

She stifled her moan and struggled to catch her breath.

He asked, "does it feel good? The sting in between your legs? On your clit?"

Struggling to breathe, she nodded.

He slid his hand across her cheek and down her neck, "is this what you had in mind?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"Is your head swimming?"

"Yes."

"From the pleasure of my hands and the soft leather... and then the sting?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Do you think I can make you cum with it?"

"Yes."

He chuckled in her ear, "good, because I can... and I will."

He slid the leather tails across his hand, "mmm, the leather is wet. Are you already turned on, my dear?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Do you ache?"

"Yes..."

"Let me see," he whispered in her ear while sliding further down her body. He reached the foot of the bed and slid his hands up her thighs, "oh, my dear, you are glistening. You are actually dripping."

He slides his fingers against her lips gathering her wetness onto his fingers. He never entered her, her wetness dripped out from her lips. He worked it around on his fingers and finally sucked on his fingertips. He whispered, "you are exquisite."

He slid his fingers against her lips again, gathering more of her wetness, and she begged, "please, Loki."

"Oh no, my dear," his voice was soothing, "not until you've cum from my flogger." He slid his hands up her thighs, around her inner thighs, up her hips. She whimpered. He touched her everywhere nearby except where she ached. This made her wetter. "That's right," he whispered, "let your desire drip onto the bed. Show me how much you want me."

He kissed her knee and then kissed up her inner thigh slowly. When he reached her pussy, he dropped back down to her other knee and did the same. He licked her outer folds, that were dripping with her desire. He never entered her. As his tongue licked the length of her folds slowly, lightly, teasingly - she cried out and begged.

"Shhh," he whispered, "not until you've cum by my flogger."

He kissed and nipped up her stomach, in between her breasts, he sucked both her nipples gently, kissing up her chest, up her neck, and softly planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Please what?" he asked innocently as his fingertips trailed down her neck.

"Make me cum," she begged, desperation dripped from her words.

He whispered against her lips, "why so eager, my dear?" before he kissed her gently, tenderly, passionately. He sucked on her bottom lip, tugging on it as he broke from the kiss.

"I need you," she moaned.

"You have me, my dear." he slid his hands across her stomach.

"Make me cum so I can have you. I need you. I'm aching for you. I'm dripping for you. I want you inside me."

He kissed behind her ear and softly chuckled, "want? Can you feel how wet you are? Can you feel it dripping from you and onto the bed? You want me?"

She moaned, "I need you."

"Yes," he moaned in her ear, "I believe you do, don't you?"

She whimpered.

"Say it."

"I need you, Loki."

"No... say the other thing."

She swallowed hard trying to control her breathing, it came out of her mouth barely audibly, "I love you."

He slid the flogger tails against her dripping pussy, "louder."

Panting, she moaned, "I love you."

He gently flicked it against her pussy, "louder."

"I love you, Loki."

He slid the tails against her, then flicked, then slid, then flicked. Her breathing became so labored he worried she might hyperventilate or pass out. She moaned uncontrollably.

"Shhhh..." he whispered. "Shhhh..."

He flicked it a bit harder against her, snapping the tails against her harder, but still gently.

He flicked it again, harder.

Again, harder.

Faster.

Harder.

Her breathing sped up and she whimpered.

His voice strained, he whispered, "again."

"I. Love. You," she moaned through gasps.

He slid the tails against her pussy. He withdrew them and then slid them against her again.

She whimpered.

"Are you close?" He whispered.

"Yes.." she moaned.

"Do you want it fast or drawn out?"

"Fast," she moaned, "I need you inside me right now."

"Fast will be harder, drawn out is gentle. If you want to cum faster, I have to make it hurt more. Drawn out, I can keep doing exactly what I'm doing, until your body gives in and you release."

"I need you inside me right now, do it fast."

He leaned over and kissed her lips and whispered, "stay silent, ok?"

She nodded.

"Not a sound."

"Not a sound, I promise."

He knelt at the foot of the bed, sliding the leather against her.

He lightly flicked it against her. Again. Again. Again. Faster.

He flicked it a bit harder. Again. Again. Faster.

Harder.

Harder.

Harder.

Again. Faster. Faster.

Harder.

Her back arched and she moaned quietly.

"Shhh! Stay quiet, my dear," he whispered.

He smacked her harder, harder, faster, harder.

Then, a series of quick flicks, that were the hardest yet. The tails smacked directly on her clit.

"Tell me how close you are," he asked her quietly.

"Right there." She moaned.

"How many more do you need? Two? Six? Ten? Tell me."

"Four to six," she moaned.

"Close your mouth and breathe through your nose, tighten your jaw." He whispered, "these four to six are going to be hard."

He smacked the flogger against her with all his strength behind it.

"Silence." he reminded her, his voice kind.

He repeated that smack, twice, in quick succession.

He slid the flogger across her pussy and then flicked it for the fourth time.

On the fifth, she came. And he administered the sixth during her release. He dropped the flogger on the floor, untied her ankles, and kissed up her body. He pulled her blindfold down.

"Fuck me," she whispered.

"No, my dear." He shook his head. He grabbed her legs under her knees, laid against her, and slowly slid inside her. He kissed her neck, nibbled on her neck, as he slowly moved in and out. He kissed her lips as his rhythm quickened and he found her spot. She cried out.

He slid his hands up her arms while he kissed her and slid in and out of her.

"Loki..." she moaned.

He looked down into her eyes and whispered, "cum again. This time with me."

His hands were in her hair, his eyes locked on hers, and he slid gently as deep inside her as he could. She pulled on his tie and her head rolled back and she cried out his name.

He whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"Loki..." she moaned unable to say anything else.

He hooked her leg around his waist, slid deep inside her, and bit her neck. This threw her over. Her back arched, her head rolled back, her wrists pulled against his tie, and she cried out.

He came with her, filling her with his hot seed. He held her head within his hands and leaned in, kissing her lips gently.

He looked into her eyes and saw love, abandon, bewilderment, and satisfaction.

He pressed his lips against hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth, as he reached up and untied her wrists. Her tongue danced with his as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tightly against her. She slid her fingers though his hair.

They rolled so she was on top of him. She kissed him. She kissed his lips, his forehead, the tip of his nose, his neck, his chest.

Finally, she whispered, "what was that?!"

He smiled, "romantic kinkery?"

"Romantic kinkery," she repeated, "I like it."

She glanced over at the clock, "it's time for checkout."

"Let's go eat breakfast."

"I want to stay here in your arms forever."

"You can, just..." he smiled, "not in this exact room." He playfully smacked her ass, "now get dressed."

She pulled her dress on and tied the halter. He walked up behind her, kissed her neck and slowly zipped up her dress.

"How do you do that?" She asked breathlessly.

"What?" he asked truly innocently.

"Make everything so... sensual... erotic... charged?"

He shrugged, "might be the magic. Might be that I'm a God. Might be because every second of every day I'm thinking about how bad I want to throw you down and fuck you senseless."

She lost her breath.

He quickly dressed back into his three piece suit.

"We need to get you another outfit."

He raised his eyebrow, "I thought you loved me in this."

"Exactly, I can't think straight looking at you in this."

He smiled.

She held out her hand, "here."

He grabbed her panties from her hand. He smiled.

"I thought you might want to put those in your pocket."

His smile turned devilish, "still in the mood to play?"

"Aren't you?"

"Oh, yes."

"Let's go check out, then." She smiled and he shoved her panties in his pocket.


	18. Chapter 18 - Hotel Dominance

In the elevator, he grabbed her, slid his hand up her inner thigh and against her pussy. He whispered in her ear, "this is mine."

She gasped, caught off guard.

He slid his finger inside her, "this is mine," he slid his hands up her hips and to her breasts, "these are mine," he slid his finger across her lips, "this is mine," and he slid his hands down her back and grabbed her ass, "and this is mine. You belong to me. Your body, your mind, your heart, your soul, everything that you are belongs to me."

"Yes," she moaned.

The elevator doors opened and they walked to the counter to check out. She peeked over at him. He looked so innocent in his suit, so conservative. She smiled at him and he cocked his head to the side, giving her a curious look. How can he look so innocent and do such amazingly hot and erotic things? She got her receipt and walked towards Loki.

"What is it?"

"You..." she sighed.

"Me? What about me?"

"You're a dirty man."

"Yes, I am. But you love it."

"Yes, I do."

"What was the look for."

"I was just thinking about how innocent you look. You look like a banker or a businessman. You don't look like a man who would have my panties in his pocket or claim ownership of me in an elevator."

"Appearances can be deceiving, my dear." He smiled, paused, and continued, "you love that your panties are in my pocket, you did give them to me, after all... and as for the elevator ownership..." he grabbed her hips and twirled her around looking deep into her eyes, "tell me that didn't turn you on. Tell me you aren't aching. Tell me you aren't thrilled that I would take complete ownership of you and your body."

She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Tell me it doesn't turn you on to think that I own you so completely that I could tell you to lay down on that table over there in the lobby so I could fuck you... in front of everyone... in front of the whole hotel... it turns you on because you would do it. You would do it without hesitation. Face it, my dear, you do belong to me. You will do anything I want."

He pulled her against him and whispered in her ear, "wouldn't you my dear? Wouldn't you lay on that table and let me fuck you in front of everyone?"

"Yes," she whispered, slightly surprising herself.

He smiled, "that's what I thought. I own you." He licked behind her ear. "Now," he whispered, "let's get some breakfast."

She whispered breathlessly, "you aren't going to fuck me on the table?"

He laughed, "no, I'm just showing you that I could if I wanted to. I'm just showing you how completely I own every piece of you."

Panting, she whispered, "you don't want to?!"

"Oh," his voice was dark and sinisterly silent, "I want to. I want to throw you down and fuck you in front of everyone. Don't think for a moment that isn't a desire of mine."

"Why don't y-"

He pressed his finger to her lips, "breakfast, come."

"Wh-"

Loki interrupted her, "are you hot and bothered?"

"Yes."

"Are you turned on?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to pounce on me the minute we get into your apartment?"

"Yes."

"That's why."

She giggled.

He continued, "just because something is true doesn't mean I'm going to take advantage of it. Yes, I know I could take you any where, any time, any how I want. I know I could have fucked you in the lobby. I know I could fuck you here against that building. I know I could fuck you on the table at the most expensive restaurant in town - doesn't mean I will. Will I use this against you to turn you on and get you all hot and bothered for me? Yes. Will I actually force you to fuck me in public? No."

"Oh..." there was disappointment in her voice.

"Hey," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, "I promise that we do enough kinkery that you don't need me to fuck you in public. The hot thing is knowing I could and that you would do it without hesitation, is it not? Isn't it hotter to think about it and to know it's true than for me to actually hike your skirt up, throw you against that building over there, and do it right now? Isn't it hotter for me to remind you of it? Physically fucking you in public is not what makes that hot... what makes it hot is knowing I could, knowing you'd let me, and knowing I have so much control over you that you'd do it without hesitation. What makes that hot is the dominance."

Looking in her eyes he could see he hadn't convinced her yet.

He whispered so the passing by people wouldn't hear, "I have drank your blood, you have drank mine, I just flogged you in a hotel until you came, your panties are in my pocket. Our sex life is adventurous enough that you don't need me to force you to fuck me in public, I promise you." He paused, "and if it's the dominance you think you're missing out on, I assure you, I will dominate you in any way you could possibly imagine."

She frowned and continued walking.

He pushed her up against the brick wall of the building. Her front was against the building and he pressed up against her back, his voice was dark and menacing, " . . I am your Master. I have fucked your ass. I have fucked your mouth. I have fucked your hot, wet cunt until you couldn't take any more. I have tied you up. I have spanked you. Flogged you. I have fucked you in a public bathroom. I have drank your blood. Don't you think for one second that you don't belong to me, that you aren't my possession. Don't think I can't make you do anything I want. Anytime I want. Anywhere I want. Don't think that I don't have complete control over you, like a puppet." His tone warmed, "now, let's go eat breakfast."

He held out his hand and she took it and they walked quietly towards the restaurant by her apartment.

They waited at the crosswalk and he leaned into her, "better?"

"Better." She smiled.


	19. Chapter 19 - Breakfast

After being seated at the restaurant, they smiled at each other. They held hands over the table with one hand, and their other hands flipped through the menu.

"What are you getting?" Loki asked.

"Oh, I don't know." She said playfully.

His eyes gleamed at her. He smiled, he laughed as they talked.

The waitress came back and asked if they were ready. She nodded, Loki said yes. She caught Loki's gaze and mouthed one word to him - dominant.

He nodded once almost imperceptibly. His eyes darkened, his jawline hardened. He ordered. For both of them. He didn't look at her once for confirmation, only looked at the waitress.

His eyes warmed, "couldn't decide?"

"No, I knew what I wanted."

"Oh?" He smiled.

"I like you like this."

"Like what?" he asked innocently, sipping from his ice water.

"Dark, dominant, in control."

"You've got it."

"No..I mean..."

"You want it all the time?" He leaned into the table.

"No... Yes... I don't know."

"You're just all flustered. It'll pass."

_Once I get you home, tie you down, gag you, blindfold you, and fuck your brains out, that is._

She gasped to breathe.

He smiled at her darkly.

_You want dominant? I'll give you dominant. I'll make you beg me for mercy._

She struggled to breathe.

He reached under the table and stroked her knee.

_When we get home, I will fuck you like the submissive little whore you are. The wanton little slut who craves my cock. I will make you beg, make you scream. _

His hand slid up her thigh under her dress. He raised his eyebrow at her while drinking his water calmly.


End file.
